The Sweetheart Type
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Angel is a Mysterious American Transfer student with Haruhi as her best friend. With chaos and love comes the Host Club. Will they be able to handle Angel's issues with people? And will Angel learn to to trust them? Read and find out. Rated for Angel's language and possible scenarios
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Starting today you are a Host

I walked out of the fourth library, in hopes to find a place to study, only to be met with disappointment. There was so far four libraries that we've found that were filled to the max with students seemly doing everything except studying. While it was frustrating, I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't cause a scene. Next to me was the Scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. Her once long hair now a choppy shaggy style with her hipster framed glasses sliding down her face as we walked on. She was dressed in her brown sweater and khaki pants.

I still think she should have let me cut her hair. But that's water under the bridge right now. What's done is done. Nothing I can do now to change that, the only thing I can do now is offer, again, to fix her hair. Of course I was met with her lazily expression saying it wasn't important. I couldn't retaliate that since my own hair was a small mess as well.

While we walked to find a place to study in silence, I might as well introduce myself to you guys am I right?

Hi, I'm Evangeline McCarter, though my friends call me Angel. I'm an American on a special Transfer to attend Ouran. I'm from a wealthy family yes, but we never let that destroy our roots. My mother is a Fashion designer on Wall Street while my Father holds a few of leading Business Companies. I'm the middle child of 7 kids. My hair is a dark purplish black, it's kinda choppy, the bangs came to my cheeks since I hadn't styled it since I left America a few years ago. But because of that, it's fallen into untamed waves. My bangs covered my Heterochromia eyes, my right eye is a crystal blue with icy white highlights while my left is a golden yellow with light orange highlights. While being wealthy I never bought the uniform for this school. The principle was alright with my clothes as long as it wasn't inappropriate. And so I was dressed in jeans and black band tee of the band skillet. Plus I wouldn't be caught dead in the yellow abomination they call a dress. It was two things I hated, a light color and a dress… not my most favorite things put together if you caught onto that.

Me and Haruhi had met when I first arrived in Japan a few years ago. We became fast friends as we hung out during her time in school and I was still learning the Japanese Culture. I am about one year older her than her but I was in the same year as her due to complications back home and the transfer over to Japan. It was thanks to her that I was able to fully learn the Japanese Language as well as the fact that thanks to Haruhi that my family is okay with me staying across the world.

Walking up a flight of stairs for the third time, Haruhi and I looked at a door that lead to an empty music room, Music Room 3, at least we think it's empty. No sounds were coming from the other side of the door. Haruhi looked at me and I held up my fingers as I crossed them, showing I was praying for the room to be empty. I saw she rolled her eyes at me which a smirked and stuck my tongue out at her playfully as we reached for the door.

God, please let this place be empty. We really need to study...

Upon opening the door we were met with a blinding light and...rose petals? The hell? Why is a flower hitting me in the face? Who's the dumbass that decided to put roses and wind together and expect it to be a good thing? Sniffing a little as I wiped the roses from my hair as a few got stuck in my messy bangs. I had struggled to get my eyes opened since my eyes are very sensitive to any bright light. And as such for a moment the light blinded me longer than Haruhi. "Welcome!"

Huh? Welcome? Now whats going on? Come on eyes start working!

Finally getting my focus back I saw a group of very attractive boys gathered around a couch. A blonde with violet eyes in the middle. A tall dark haired male with kind eyes with a small boy with lighter shade and honey colored eyes on his shoulder. Another dark haired boy with oval glasses off to the side. And finally twins with a light orange colored hair with light yellow eyes. I glanced at Haruhi and if anything I learned about her expressions was that she was very uncomfortable right now.

Looking back at the group with my usual "I'm invisible" atmosphere around me I watched the group without regard as I waited for my chance to escape with my best friend. For a moment I saw that I recognized the twins. Oh shit, they were in our class...

"Oh it's two guys." the twins stated with a uninterested gaze.

Wait, wait, wait… _what_?

I know I was wearing a sports bra, but I wasn't exactly flat chested. But then again I did tend to dress more male like. The boy with the oval glasses shifted his glasses as he spoke next. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these two are in your class, are they not?"

"Yeah but they aren't very social." one stated.

"They mostly talk with each other." the other finished.

"So no one knows much about them." They finished together. I almost cracked a smile at them, schooling my expression to go back to being expressionless. I love twins and I was used to it from my family back home in America. But that didn't mean I could easily show my expression or my mouth might run away without me.

"Well, that's not very nice. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor Student and Mystery Student." he stated with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at the fake smile. In my years with my family I knew a faked emotion when I saw it. I was trained to see who would try to take advantage of me because of my status, thus seeing through the fake smile.

"No way! You two are Haruhi Fujioka and Angel McCarter?! The legendary students I've heard so much about?!" The tall blonde with violet stated with shock.

Legendary? I narrowed my eyes at him, he called me by my nickname which wasn't something I was happy with and somehow I could sense something unpleasant coming our way. And I was right when Haruhi asked how he knew about us.

"Well you two are infamous. A Commoner and a Mysterious Transfer Student don't often come into our elite academy. It takes an audacious nerve and stubbornness to get to where you two are."

I felt Haruhi tense at the words, and being the protective friend I was, I didn't hold back my glare at the man as he insulted us. Though my bangs would have stopped its effect since my eyes were covered. But it didn't stop there, oh no, the idiot blonde male spoke before we could even really speak.

"He's right! You two are superheros to other poor people! To make it into this wonderful academy!" He ranted as me and Haruhi moved slightly away from him. But he seemed to have not noticed our discomfort or he ignored it as he continued his rant. "You've been spurned, neglected! But no more! I welcome you, poor men to our world of beauty!" After his rant I flinched at the loudness of his voice. He held out his arms in a way like he either welcoming us or like he wanted a hug.

Okay, dude. Ever heard of personal space!? YOU'RE IN MY BUBBLE!

"I'm out, you coming too?" Haruhi stated as I nodded as I followed. Thankfully Haruhi pulled my arm as it moved me away from him. This place was not my kind of place as I went with my friend to leave the room. Only for a small arm to grab me and Haruhi and drag us back. Stumbling a little with Haruhi we struggled to hold our balance.

DAMN IT SOMEONE'S TRYING TO POP MY BUBBLE AGAIN!

Taking a calming breath as we stumbled, I tried to not loose my cool. After all I wasn't about to lose my no talking to others streak anytime soon. Though the one who seemed to be the first to pop my bubble was the small member of this club. And I couldn't ever bring myself to yell at someone who looked so cute. Wait...what did I just think about this child? Did I just think this kid is cute?

"Haru-chan! Angel-chan! You two are superheros!? So cool!" The small child stated as he had little flowers appear around him. The fuck? How'd that happen? Black magic? Witchcraft? Alien Tech?!

"We're not superheroes." I stated in a soft voice as Haruhi didn't take kindly to some random person shortening her name as she yelled at the small boy, though when he started to tear up and cry to his very tall friend, I knew she felt bad right away. But I couldn't blame her, I wasn't fond of someone I don't know calling me by my nickname without my permission.

Okay so I spoke, but hopefully it will be the only time while in this insane room.

"Who would have thought that the Honor Student and Mystery Student would be so openly gay?" That threw me for a moment, I mean I wasn't 'gay' and I didn't judge those who liked the same gender. Hell, I knew Haruhi was not picky on what she was called and I was bi myself so the idiot was only half right I guess.

"Openly what?" Haruhi looked at me confused and then shocked as she realized the implications and then glared at the boy with a look that could rival my own glare. I am so proud of her for pulling out her evil glare to the idiot before us. Maybe I should teach her how to freeze others with a stare?

Continuing on with the idiot who seemed to not pay any attention to us, he started to speak again and I swear, I might end up hurting him soon if he gets any closer to me. If he so muchs as pops my bubble like that child did, THERE WILL BE PROBLEMS! And I will not be held responsible for the injuries they get!

"So what kind of men are you into? The Strong Silent type?" He pointed to the really tall male. He said nothing only looked in our direction."The boy Lolita?" the small boy looked up with tears and flowers around his head. AGAIN WITH BLACK MAGIC! "The little Devil type?" The twins grinned as they looked at us, linking their arms. I can believe it, my own family has people like them... " The Cool type?" The boys with oval glasses smirked as he shifted his glasses. Why'd he smirk as if that would be his selling point?

If I had to pick, it'd be none of them. I don't care for types personally. If the personalities work for me then they would be my type, but otherwise it's not going to happen. I noticed Haruhi wasn't doing so well at the words as the blonde came over and lightly touched the both of us. I felt my skin tickle in an uncomfortable way at the unwanted contact.

GAH MAH BUBBLE!

"Or do you prefer men like me? What do you say?" His voice was lowered and it freaked both of us out as we both backed away. Haruhi bumped into a vase and I tried to catch it at the same time as her and I slipped a little which lead me to fall onto the shattered pieces. I groaned softly as I sat up. I didn't realize until too late when I dived for the vase since I was still trying to recover from the bubble popping. Serious do this guys not understand PERSONAL SPACE?!

Picking the glass shards out of my sleeve as I saw a hand extend towards me. Looking at who the arm belongs to I saw it was the glasses boy. Ignoring the hand I brushed the shards off. It didn't break the skin so I tested my arm against the slightly sting of the irritated skin. It was fine, no blood so it was nothing that I needed to pay any attention to.

Waving off the worries of the boy who attempted to help me I heard the twins say how much that vase was. I was about to say I could pay for it when I heard the blond say something that stopped my voice. As you can tell, I'm not very talkative with people I don't trust.

"Well, when in Rome do as the Romans do. If you can't not pay for it then you can with your bodies. Starting today you two are the host clubs dogs."

Oh...hell no. I was about to raise my voice to say I'll pay for it when I saw Haruhi pass out after the Lolita poked her. I went to her side immediately, sitting her up next to me as I waited for her to wake. I really wanted to say that I'll just pay it off now but then I recalled the talk with my father about no excess spending while in Japan, which tied my tongue as I waited for my friend to regain consciousness.

I couldn't burden my family back home about this. I guess I'd have to pay it off with Haruhi...and with that as well, I wasn't about to leave Haruhi with the debt all by her lonesome.

When she woke up the blonde handed her a list and told her to go shopping. She shot me a glance as she left my side. I felt a little awkward being surrounded by males now that I was the only girl in the room. Not that they seemed to know about that. Looking around the room, I started to wonder what it is that I could do. After looking around I saw that I attracted the boy with glasses attention.

"Hows that injury?"

"Nothing to worry about." I stated simply and straight to the point. I don't want to talk to you, get lost.

"Do you need to go to the Nurse's office?"

"No need." My voice came out a little quick, which got a raised eyebrow from the boy but the idea of nurses and doctors being near me was unsettling for me. I didn't like them and so I take care of myself so I don't have to go to any of them. Soon enough the club was in full swing. Haruhi had just walked in with the brown bag which I could only guess had the stuff she bought. The moment Haruhi came back in I went to her side.

I took the other bags from her as the blonde lifted something out of the bag as I walked by, it was instant coffee. And yet the idiot blonde had looked at it like it was strange and never seen it before. Sighing I didn't want to get in the middle of that mess he was creating as I went about putting away the groceries. I saw Haruhi tense when the red head girl next to her spoke. I could only guess what she said to her. Not all rich people are nice to a poorer person than themselves.

After Haruhi gave the rich students the coffee I immediately found my way over to her. Soon the boy I learned was Kyoya Ootori, which the name did ring a bell from my lessons with my father, pointing out who the club members were and what classification they fell into. Over all and needless to say Haruhi and I weren't impressed.

"I don't understand why like this exist." Haruhi stated as I nodded as I leaned back against the wall.

"What the point of this host club anyway." I asked her in of which she shrugged. If it was Haruhi I was talking to I could open up my voice a little more, but as long as others were around I couldn't be myself.

Haruhi noticed that the small child had just came in which we both learned that the child and his silent friend were both older than us. That they were seniors. Wait, that child who had somehow made flowers appear around him was a senior?! ...Well, I guess to each there own right?

The child I learned the nickname of, Honey, came over and swung around Haruhi which when he stopped I held onto her shoulders so she would stop spinning. I cracked a smile at the fact her head was still spinning. It was kinda funny. "Haru-chan, Angel-chan. Do you want to have cake with me?"

"I don't think right now is a good time." I stated with my soft voice as Haruhi stated she doesn't like sweets.

"Then I'll lend you my Usa-chan!" He held out a pink bunny.

"I'm not really into stuff animals…" Haruhi countered as I looked at the bunny with a far away look. It reminded me of the fact that I had a pink teddy bear that raddled from my baby years back home. I love stuff animals and cute things, I really do. But I left all that behind when I came over to Japan. Seeing Honey leave the rabbit with Haruhi, I finally snapped out of memory lane, I noticed that Kyoya seemed to be watching me with a strange look.

For a moment I was distracted and the idiot blonde came out of nowhere saying how no girl would look twice at us. Which didn't bother us. Haruhi and I cared for personality so appearances don't matter to us.

Then the idiot blonde started to talk about how he was a beautiful inside and out. I could tell that me and Haruhi had the same thought- was he serious? Watching the blonde talk about our training to be a host like him I stayed silent as I saw Haruhi thinking. I knew that look, she was trying to figure something out. I bit back a smile as I saw her raise her head. This was going to be good.

"I got it."

"Oh, has my teaching-"

"Obnoxious."

I covered my mouth with my hand as I chuckled, well Haruhi was blunt as usual. The twins came up behind her and put their hands on her head, laughing saying she was a hero. The blonde idiot went over to the corner all depressed which I raised a look at him with a small crack of a smile. He seemed really easy to please and yet really easy to upset.

"Boss." The twins stated.

"Call me King."

"You can teach them all you need to know about hosting but if they don't look the part." One stated, I think that was Hikaru…

"Maybe if we took off his glasses." When Haruhi blindly reached out for her glasses, I frowned slightly at the fact that they were popping her bubble. Did these boys really not understand personal space? Before I could step in to help Haruhi, the idiot Tamaki as I overheard was his name, he snapped his fingers and the twins took Haruhi to the back. Looks like I need to go save her.

But before I could, Kyoya stopped me while placing his hand on my forehead. "And what are you hiding from the world?" He stated as he lifted my bangs.

The bright light of the room blinded me completely in this room. With my banges no longer providing some form of shade I couldn't see what was going around me. For a moment I saw Tamaki, Honey and Kyoya in my line of sight when I got my sight back. "Send him back as well!" Tamaki stated as Mori carried me over like a football. Like an American football!

Before I could voice about my bubble I saw I was in the back room with the twins and Haruhi, Mori patting my head before walking out. I stood there trying to be silent to not attract the attention of the twins who seemed to be prepping Haruhi's hair. I stayed out of their sight and silent but Haruhi saw me regardless.

"Angel? You got brought over here as well?"

This brought the twins attention to me quickly.

"Yeah…" As all I said as one of the twins tried to touch me to get me to sit. I think it was Kaoru?

"It must because of your hair. It looks like a mess." And I sat down on the chair. Closing my eyes I let my hair be styled by the twin, while at the same time keeping my eyes hidden. Most people don't like my eyes since they are creepy.

Haruhi says she likes my eyes, but for me I got a lot of hate and harsh treatment for them, so I don't know how I feel about these boys seeing them let alone the whole school… Feeling my head become lighter as the twin cut and styled my hair, though since my hair is slightly waving naturally it flipped and curled a little at the ends no matter how many times Kaoru tried to straighten them. I heard Kaoru say he liked how soft my hair was but I didn't deem that enough to reply to him about my hair.

"Wow his hair really is purple." Kaoru stated shocked as he clipped the front part of my hair.

"Haruhi you're done. Now change into this." Hikaru stated, which Haruhi had to force him away from her from what it sounds like.

Stifling a sigh since I wasn't able to see and I couldn't help her, I heard Kaoru finish as he put a box on my lap for me to take. "Change into this in the other room." And with that he left after his twin.

Waiting for a moment I slowly opened my eyes. Staring at my two colored eyes I took in my appearance. Well I looked more boy like now but I looked good I guess. Taking to the curtain area I heard Haruhi getting dressed next to curtain so I choose next to her and opened the box. It was blue from the first glance. The male's uniform…

Well at least they didn't get me a dress…though that would call for these boys to know the difference of a male and a female…

"Uh, sempai?" Haruhi called out.

"Are you finished?" Tamaki asked.

Was the whole club over here? What about their guest?! I was standing near the curtain, I wasn't about to step out first and have them comment my eyes in the same way everyone else did. I must look like a freak like this. Why couldn't I just wear what I came in? There was nothing wrong with it. I even got permission from the principal to wear that.

"Is it really okay for me to keep this?" I heard the curtain open which lead to Tamaki saying she was a cute as a girl.

Dumbass, she is a girl…

"Where's Angel-chan?" Honey stated. I frowned as I knew that they wouldn't allow me to just hide away in this room until everyone was gone. But a girl could hope right?

"Angel, just come out. I'm sure you look great as usual." Haruhi stated with a sigh. And before the twins could say something someone opened the curtain, showing me to the club members. I saw it was Haruhi that revealed me. I frowned at her and shifted a little.

"Wow Angel-chan! You look so cool!" Honey stated as he looked at me with wide eyes. The twins seemed to be shocked as they looked at my eyes.

"Wow his eyes are two different colors!" They stated together. I frowned a little more at that.

"These two could bring in some customers looking the way they are." Kyoya stated while holding his chin as he looked at both me and Haruhi.

I could see the wheels turning and calculating the money he could make from this. I held in my voice so I didn't say anything I might regret later. I noticed that Mori was watching me silently, which was a little unsettling since I didn't really like my eyes for the world to see and yet here they are.

"That's just what I was thinking." Tamaki stated.

Bull crap…

"From today our Club dogs have graduated, now you are a host. If you can get 100 to request your service then we will forget about your debt to us."

Well, this might be easier to pay them back this way. Looking at Haruhi I could tell she didn't know really what to say. The confused look was really real. Sighing softly I accepted my defeat as I wasn't able to live my life in this school like I wanted.

-Haruhi and Angel are Open for Business-

Sitting in a group I watched as Haruhi did really well with her group, turning to the group I had in front of me with a shy smile on my face. I kept my face kind as I worked my table. There was three girls at my table, I had almost forgotten the fact that my eyes were open for the world to see from how nice these three were being. I felt myself relaxing little by little, which when later comes I'll probably hit myself over the head for relaxing around someone I don't know.

"W-would you like some more tea miss?"

"Y-yes please." Carefully pouring the girl tea I saw that a few of them seemed a shy as I felt right.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Are your eyes natural?" a girl asked suddenly.

"Mimi!" one of her friends said in a hushed voice.

I smiled a little. "Yes, I was born with Heterochromia."

"They are so pretty." the girl who asked the question stated as she blushed.

I felt my face turn a little red as I smiled at her. She seemed like a real honest girl. "Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"S-so Angel, why'd you join the Host club?"

I blinked at that question and I couldn't tell them about the debt so, quickly thinking I came to an answer. "I guess I was tired."

"Tired?"

"Tired of trying to hide. I want to be able to express myself better. And open up more. Possibly make some more friends while I have my stay here in Japan." I smiled at them. They looked at me with wide eyes as they blushed a little.

"Do you live with anyone?" one of the three girls asked. This was was one of the more friendly I guess.

"No I don't. I live alone with the occasional visit from my family from America." I smiled, it wasn't a lie but I wasn't about to share that I was Haruhi's neighbor.

"But then who does all the chores?" the middle girl asked confused. I smiled brightly, which earned me some blushes, but I ignored them as I answered.

"I do them. Most people think living alone is hard but it really isn't as long as you know what you are doing."

"What are your hobbies?"

Hm, hobbies?

"I enjoy drawing, music, playing the harp, video games, creative writing and gardening." I smiled as I gave a few of my hobbies. Again I was met with blushes after I smiled at them. I must be doing something right after I heard what they said next.

"Would-would it be alright if we requested you tomorrow?" the middle girl asked. I smiled at them again as I fought a blush,

"Sure thing, I would like that."

It was nice to talk to other girls who didn't downright bully me. Maybe, just maybe I could escape my past here?

Walking over to Haruhi I saw that she and I had the same idea. After she had escaped Tamaki's hug we walked over to our bags ready to FINALLY get some studying in. Only thing was...Haruhi's bag was gone. Looking around she pointed out the window. Looking out I saw her bag in the water fountain. I frowned and my eyes wide. Bully… Haruhi was being bullied!

"Angel, don't worry about it." Haruhi stated with a hushed voice.

"I can't not worry about it Haru...You know how I feel about bullies." I stated in a harsh whisper.

"Still I have an idea on who it was, but I have no evidence right now. Just keep the host busy until I get back."

I frowned as I saw my best friend leave the room, and soon after the redhead from earlier entered and sat with Tamaki. She sent a small glance in my direction of which I openly glared at her. I saw her shiver, which almost made me crack a smile.

Despite my shy personality to new people I still protect my own. Seeing Tamaki walk out after Haruhi I turned to Kyoya who had stood by me as his friend left after Haruhi. "You know I didn't think this club supported bullying." I stated under my breath.

After all I was still surrounded by possible clients, so I kept my protective nature under wraps. I saw that the boy I was talking to shift his glasses as he nodded. "We don't and I think we might have to do something about that."

"See that you do. Or else I will do something. Debt and otherwise be damned."

He looked at me shocked before he smirked and nodded. "We have everything under wraps."

Nodding I went over to my bag and got out my study materials. I didn't have any clients at the moment so I was looking to get some studying in. Though when Tamaki and Haruhi came in I saw her come over with her stuff. I set about to help dry her stuff while she went to her next client. Though when I saw a familiar red head I glared at her, The redhead shivered and glared back at me, which I almost cracked a smile. How cute she thinks she can out glare me.

Haruhi patted my shoulder before she walked over and sat with her. Sitting in my seat I watched the redhead like a hawk. In fact a few guests seemed to glancing at me from time to time as if my glare was making them nervous. For a moment I looked at the guest that was staring at me and I smiled slightly since I didn't want to scare the girls without reason. She turned a little pink and smiled shyly back as she waved at me before turning back to her host.

And for the moment I looked away I heard something crash.

"SOMEBODY HELP! THIS COMMONER ATTACKED ME! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Looking back over I saw the dazed and confused look on Haruhi, but what really drew my attention was she that she was leaning over top the redhead. I ignored the yelling from the redhead and walked over to Haruhi holding out my hand. She looked slightly rattled at the idea of whatever is was that just happened. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet as I looked her over for any injuries.

God so help me, if my best friend was hurt, there was going to be problems. Someone was going to be hurt. Seeing nothing wrong other than the fact that she was soaked with vase water, I patted her head with a soft smile. "-and this was your fault. So your quota is now 1000!"

I saw Haruhi wilt from that but I patted her back, to let her know I was still here. She sighed as she looked over at me. The guests all seemed to be leaving after the redhead left. Mostly likely because they wanted to gossip about it. But I could be wrong. The girls from my table seemed nice enough to not gossip and be really mean about it.

"Here's a dry uniform. It's better than a wet one." Kyoya stated as he handed her a bag, she peeked in and I saw from my spot a evil duck yellow color.

Oh god, they were putting her in the abomination! I laughed a little which she glared softly at me as she walked to the back to change. I went over to our bags and started to pack away our stuff. Picking up my bag after putting all the semi-dry books back in Haruhi's bag I pick hers up as I saw all the hosts walking over to where Haruhi would be changing.

Walking over with both bags in hand I saw Tamaki standing with a shocked expression.

Then Haruhi walked out in the girls uniform. And Tamaki flipped his shit, I almost laughed as she and then talked. When I saw Tamaki's turn red and seemingly be getting redder, I cracked a smile as I walked over to my best friend. "Ready to head home?"

"WAIT, Angel you knew as well?!" Tamaki shouted at me as I walked past him with Haruhi at my side.

"Of course. See you all tomorrow." And we left.

-Later that night-

I was sitting at my desk, my laptop opened next to me playing my American music as I worked on the last of my homework. It was reaching around 8 at night after I finished. While I didn't really need to keep up my grades I knew it would be best to try for the top 2nd placement in my class. If things go well I can take a placement test at the start of next semester and be placed in my proper age group. Haruhi knew I wanted to do that and with us living next door to each other we didn't worry about losing our friendship. With my rock music playing in the background I went to my kitchen and start preparing my dinner.

As I was making my food I heard my doorbell which told me someone was here. Taking off my apron I went to the door and saw Haruhi and her dad, Ranka. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said while smiling.

Haruhi smiled and walked in as did her dad. He was still dressed like a woman but it didn't bother me. In fact I'd have to say he was cute like that. "You really didn't need to treat us to dinner…"he stated as he sat at my table. My apartment looked very different from theirs, not in the layout but in how I had everything set up. Everything had an American twist to it. Just a few of the things I was never able to adjust to during my time here.

"Bah, you don't have to worry about that. Every Monday and Thursday is my day to give you dinner and then Wednesday and Saturday you have me over, you a fair play. And besides its nice to eat with someone. Right Haru?"

She nodded since more than once we ate together when her father wasn't able to make it home. They sat at my table as I started to serve my dinner plan for the night. Haruhi looked at the food with interest as her father recognized the dish. "Italian food today?"

"Yup and Haru to celebrate our first day of our host club activities I got you something~" I stated as I walked over to my fridge. I felt her eyes on me as I set the dish out for her. Her eyes widen and she smiled at the fancy tuna in front of her.

"You didn't have to Angel." She stated, though I can tell she was drooling on the inside.

"Bah enjoy~." And I started to eat my food after saying my thanks. We ate in silence, my music playing softly in the background.

It was a nice night. And now that I was apart of the host club, I had to say I was looking forward to whatever they might throw at us. Sure I might not be able to express myself like I can with Haruhi, but it's a step in the right direction. Maybe...maybe I could make some friend with this group?

 **So after reading at least 13 Ouran Highschool Host Club stories I got an idea for my own. I'll list really quickly the ones that really inspired me and I believe you all might enjoy as I did:**

 _ **AshTree3713's My Crazy Musical Life - ongoing**_

 _ **Hostclubmanager17's Big Sister Jin - Completed - ongoing semi-sequel**_

 _ **Sunstar Writer's Silhouette of a Dancer - ongoing**_

 _ **ArisaKitty513's I just want to sleep! - ongoing**_

 _ **NumberZero41's Hidden Roses - ongoing**_

 _ **Anubis Enfield's The Rugged Type - ongoing**_

 _ **And QuincyK's Well that just happened - Completed**_

 **I am looking forward to making more of this as time goes on! See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Job of a Highschool Host

Walking around my apartment I double checked about having everything I would need for the day, my tie was hanging untied on my shoulders while I had a few buttons undone while I worked around my home. I'll fix up my appearance once I'd be leaving. Nodding to myself about having all my stuff for my bag and homework I set about walking towards the kitchen where my laptop was... Turning on my laptop to start my music, I started my nightcore music as I quickly checked my emails. I had 2 hours before I meet up with Haruhi for school so, this is as good as a time as any right now.

With my music in the background I went to the kitchen and threw a piece of toast into the toaster while I read my mail.

 _To: My Little Angel_

 _From: Mom_

 _Hello my little angel. How school going for you? Are you making any friends? Got a boyfriend yet? Or perhaps a girlfriend? *wink* Have you burned the dresses your dad sent over yet? LOL The twins and triplets miss you dearly. They keep saying they want to visit you. But no worries darling we'll keep them here until you are on a break. When is your next break anyways? Your father is still freaking out whenever you don't reply to him, must you do that to him so often? I know, you don't have time to answer right away, I know. We all miss you. Your older sister wants you to model her summer line and your older brother wants your opinion on a company here in America, he's thinking of something. I can never tell like you can. How is it you can tell more about my children than their own mother :T Well message when you get this and whenever you get time give us a call the whole family will be looking forward to it! Love you my little Angel!_

 _To: Squirt_

 _From: Darrell_

 _Hey squirt. No doubt everyone is trying to be the first to message you. I'm not trying to do that though. I just want your opinion. You're really busy after all, so I can understand the wait for my reply. Anyways, the business partner I told you last time turned out to a good deal. Though how you knew about all those things just from the conversation makes me wonder if I should have you as my right hand other than Gerald. How though I guess you'll never tell, right? Anyways, next time we visit I wanted to check out a few companies with you and get your opinion about them. Oh and uh, also that band you mentioned before wasn't that bad. I went to a concert recently. Can't say going to those is my kind of thing but it was an interesting experience. Maybe next time we could go to one together? Well I'll end this here, good luck with school squirt._

 _To: Doll_

 _From: Rebecca_

 _Hey doll, you know what you told me about that designer's stock? You were right! They plummeted after the spring sale. Thanks for the heads up! How'd you know anyways? Is it that thing where you can tell from just listening? And again you were right, they were copying from another top seller. So thanks doll I almost sold my line to them. You're still being my top model right? You promised remember~ I promise though no dresses XD I have to say though your color of your clothes needs to be lighter. Japan is hot right? Are you wearing the right kind of style? How's the uniform for your school? You told me about the girls uniform, but are you actually wearing it? Did you wear normal clothes to classes? Send me a pic would you? Have you started to grow your hair back out? I do hope you are getting the clothes I sent you, you know dad sent you dresses again? I think they should be there by next week. Mom was able to stop him from express sending. But if I had to say the dresses from what I saw, they aren't...well aren't 'you'. Their too girly for you to be honest. I'll keep an eye out for more clothes he gets you, in return when we visit I want you to take me to get mochi and dango! I've been dying to try some! Have fun at school doll!_

 _To: Big sis Eva_

 _From: Jessica and Isabelle_

 _Belle:_

 _Eva! We miss you so much! Have you seen the newest amusement park?! We heard it has a 100ft roller coaster! Did you go on it? You didn't go without us right! We wanna visit you so bad but mom says we have to wait! Boo! Oh Jessi got a 87 on her French paper! And I got a 89 on my Italian paper! It sucks that we are taking different languages but like you said it would be fun if we alternate! And it is! I had passes my French class and can now speak it fluently! And Jessi is now fluently in Italian! We are helping each other out whenever we have trouble. Though we wish you were here to teach us! Even if you can't speak the languages! It'd be fun to play School with you again! I want to go to the beach with you soon! So when's your next break!?_

 _Jessi:_

 _Eva, thanks to you I got an 87 on my paper! You were right! If I imagine someone I love teaching it me it's so much easier remembering it! French is so much different from Italian though! I wish we could play School with you again! And thanks to me Belle got a passing grade! Hey! Belle was talking about an amusement park when we visit! Can we go? Please?! We'll pay for our own while there! Please! Please?! And you remember our cat Ester? She gave birth to kittens! We now have 5 little babies running around the house! I wanted to send you pics but mom said the flash would be bad for their eyes right now. So when they're a little older I'll be sending kitty pictures! Big sis Rebecca loves the runt, she is planning small outfits for them! Even Darrell loves them! I caught him allowing them nap in his office! And you know how he is about others in his office XD Welp I've got to go to bed. Night Big sis Eva!_

 _To: Sissy Angel_

 _From: Drake, Karin and Franklin_

 _Drake:_

 _I miss you sissy angel. I got a lead part in a play while Karin got to play the princess and Franklin was the villain. It was fun! Like how you used to play pretend with us! Being in 5th grade is very different from 4th although. So many things are different. But us triplets are sticking together, just like you said. Karin was being bullied though! So Franklin and I defended her, we got into a fight though for it. We got detention. Mom wasn't too happy with us. But she said if we behave we'll get to come visit you! So I'll be on my bestest behavior!_

 _Karin:_

 _You are coming home soon right? You've been gone for so long… Steven was pulling my hair so I was thinking of cutting like yours before you left. What do you think? I'll ask Sissy Rebecca as well since she will be doing the cutting. No doubt my brothers told you about the bullying, but I haven't cried yet! So please don't get mad. I can't wait to see you, mom said we might be able to come visit! I can't wait till we see you, it's been so long!_

 _Franklin:_

 _Email us soon! You know that bully from the neighborhood? Steven I think? I think he has a crush on Karin. I don't like it. I don't like him and I got a detention for getting into a fight with him over something he did. Mom was so unhappy as was dad. But you're not mad at us right? I mean we were protecting our little sis just like you do for us? I get that we might have went about it wrong, so how would you have done it differently? I'm really confused about it, so if you could give me some pointers on how we should act I'd loved it…. A few nights ago the twins were trying to sneak out to visit you but mom said at your next break we could come visit. When's your next break anyways? Did you know dad is acting strangely ever since we asked to visit you? Why, I don't know but it's creepy, he'd start smiling and giggling. Why is our father so serious and cool at work but at home he's just so….weird?_

 _To: My little Princess Angel_

 _From: Papa_

 _Hello my lovely daughter! Did you get the dresses I sent you yet? Please try them out! You'd be so cute! I do hope no boys are laying their hands on you! When are you coming home? When can we visit? Is Haruhi doing well? Hows Ranka? Are you eating right? The Japanese food isn't giving your tummy too much trouble right? How's your classes? They aren't to hard? Are you making any girlfriends? Not in a romantic sense! Have you been at the top of your class? Oh wait that's Haruhi spot right? Then are you 2nd place? Do call papa, I miss holding you and talking with my baby daughter! When's your next break? We'll all come visit! I'm sure all the kids and mama would love to come over right? How bout it my lovely daughter? Have you been to Tokyo yet or that town you've been talking about before you left us? OH I got a great idea! We all could go to a hot spring! That would be a great family event right!? Oh, I have to get back to work! Being a President of all these companies is so time consuming! I may have a board meeting in Japan soon with a branch there! So we want to plan around your next break! So when is it? Come on~ We all want to see our Little Princess Angel! Well, I'll await for your reply! Do email me more. I miss you! Love you my little princess angel!_

I sighed at the long emails from my family. We all love each and even though I'm across the world they still send emails like this showing love. Hell even their personalities show through. I just wish they make the emails a little smaller so I could reply more often. Long emails take a while to send and reply to. Looking at the clock I saw I had an hour and forty five minutes left before I left for school.

Smiling I replied to each of my siblings and my parents, answering their questions and leaving some details that they asked for. I gave a little information about the club but nothing much. If they found out about the debt they would want to pay for it, despite the fact I was told to not spent so much here. Sometimes I wonder if I should manage the money with my mom instead of dad. Finishing the emails. I went and grabbed my toast eating it while heading to my bathroom to fix up my appearance.

Fixing my hair into a style that was a little different from how the twin styled it, it was more me now. Shirt now buttoned I started to tie my tie, while looking in the mirror. Lowering my hands I looked at myself. With my hair now styled and completely dressed, I turned this way and that. I looked fine but I still wonder if my eyes were any less creepy now. I wondered how my family would react to learning I was thought as a boy at the school. And then I wondered how the club would react to me being female as well. I mean they took Haruhi's being a girl well, but what about myself?

But it's not like I'm going to tell them. Only because they haven't asked. If they ask then I'll say, but until then they're allowed to think as they like. Working towards the front of my home I took another look around to make sure everything was as it should be. Lights off, windows shut and locked, kitchen appliances off… Finally shutting and locking the front door behind me. I lifted my school bag up and hung it over my shoulder as I walked down to where I would wait for Haruhi.

On my wrist was a small thin watch that could be easily hidden by my sleeve, I had gotten it a few years ago so it was old, but it was still going strong. Looking at said watch I saw that Haruhi had about another ten to eleven minutes before we would have to start walking to the trams towards the school. Leaning back a bit on the outside wall, I watched the early morning sky light up from the rising sun. Focusing on a certain cloud, I traced the outline as it changed from a large cloud to a small one as it floated away.

"Cloud gazing again?" I heard next to me, turning I smiled at Haruhi who was looking up at the sky as well.

"You know it, the mornings here are so nice compared to back home for me. It's not too hot but not too cold. It's nice as the sun comes up." I stated as I looked to the ground before I looked back up with a smile. "Hey let's go Haru, we don't want to miss the tram." I stated as I kicked myself off the wall to start walking. Haruhi falling in step as we both accepted the silence around us.

It was a nice and quiet morning, which was rare since most of the kids of the apartments seemed to be either sleeping in or had a holiday. Certain holiday's I haven't memorized did happen, and the calendar I bought at the beginning of the year told me it wasn't a holiday. But I could be wrong. Finally getting to the more busy streets, Haruhi was looking at the signs for their prices while I was enjoying the light blooming blossoms around us on the few and sporadic trees in the city. I couldn't wait for cherry blossom viewing. It's going to be so pretty, hopefully I'll get a few photos to send home. Maybe I should paint a tree as well…

"Angel the tram is here."

"Kay."

Sitting on the seat, I crossed my legs as I watched the outside, I saw Haruhi leaning against my seats armrest while we waited for our stop. Haruhi was watching the outside as well so she didn't notice something that I did. To our far left a few girls in a public school uniform were looking our way, turning to them I smiled a little and gave a nod as a good morning. I was still a little self conscious about my eyes being very noticeable with my new haircut but again there wasn't anything I could do about it now. What's done is done.

The girls both giggled to themselves as they went to get off at the next stop, while waving at me as they left. To them they must think I was flirting boy from a rich school, and while it was sort of right, I knew I wasn't a boy. Though flirting was another story. I do like to flirt a little I'll admit, but only to those I'm interested in, which so far it hasn't been many. Haruhi was looking at me with a smirk and a knowing gaze as our stop came. We both got off, getting a few others looking at our uniforms as we walked by.

It's been like that ever since we got our uniforms from the host club. Before no one stared at us, now whenever we go some place in these clothes we get looked at. I don't know if Haruhi noticed but I sure did, and with my odd eyes they stare at me a little longer than Haruhi. It's very uncomfortable and slightly unnerving. When we get on the road that leads to the school grounds we finally are free of the stares and I feel like I can finally breathe. I don't say anything because it's irrelevant though Haruhi smiles kindly at me while we are on the silent road.

As we arrive, most of the limos are driving away from the school showing the ones who come to school early. Few girls wave with blushing faces at me and Haruhi. We of course return the gesture. Few boys stare at me a little while longer, though I think it's my eyes that draw them in. Getting to our class, I sigh as I sit and face plant my head on my desk. Haruhi laughs silently at my behavior which I laughed a little as well, lifting my head to talk with her about our homework.

Over time more students came in, which lead to me slowly quieting down in my talking. I was silent before the twins even came in. They wrapped their arms around the small girl known as my best friend, talking about something unimportant. I didn't pay attention now as I picked out a book my brother sent over in the mail last month. It was something he was big into, and wanted me to read it as well. And sure enough the story was well written and enjoyable however - when I got to the middle of the fourth chapter the book was taken from me.

"What is this? A English book?" one of the twins asked as he looked over the pages. I frowned a little at the rudeness since I was obviously reading it and if he wanted to know, he could have asked instead to taking it from me.

"Yes, can I have it back?" I stated simply holding my hand out.

"Doesn't look interesting." I believe it was Hikaru since he was being so rude. He dropped it in my hand and by now I was frowning at him and I put the book away.

"If it's nothing you find interesting then don't take it from me in the first place." I stated as the teacher came into the classroom calling every to their seats. Soon class was in full swing and I wasn't in a good mood from Hikaru's rude behavior. Haruhi was looking at me from the side occasionally and even Kaoru was since he was seating next to me to my left.

-After Class, Lunch-

When the bell rang I stood up, gathering my stuff and walked out. I heard Haruhi talking to Hikaru as I left the room. I managed to beat the rush and got to the front of the line in the lunchroom. Ordering a fruit salad and a water I left with my food to the garden that was available to eat at. Sitting under a tree I ate my small lunch as I took out my book, ready to read some more. After all my brother only sent me things like this if he really liked them.

For about five minutes I was not bothered until someone stood in front of me, a shadow blocking my sunlight. Looking up I saw it was one of the twins. Looking at the way the hair parted I saw it was Kaoru. "I uh...sorry for earlier. I was rude."

...why was he apologizing for his brother?

"Kaoru, do you normally apologize for your brother?" I asked confused. My own sisters and brothers never did this. If you were in the wrong you must admit it and apologize yourself. Was the twins really that different, more than I thought?

He looked at me shocked. "H-how'd you know I was Kaoru?"

"I have twins and triplets in my family. I know how to tell look-a-likes apart. You may look the same but you are two separate people." I smiled at him. He shifted awkwardly with a small blush. Dare I say it, he looked adorable looking like that. "So why do it?"

"Hikaru doesn't realize that what he said was rude yet, but I know he didn't mean it that way. So don't stay mad at him."

"I understand. And I'm not mad anymore. Sure I was upset at how rude he was, it's nothing I'm not already used to from bullies. Still he should apologize for himself but I won't force one out of him, If he doesn't mean it then it's nothing but false words." I stated as I pack up my book seeing as I wasn't about to get anymore reading in and lunch was almost over.

"Sure. I work with him on it." He smiled. I nodded as I stood up.

Kaoru and I walked back to the classroom and Hikaru was there with Haruhi. I smiled at Hikaru and Haruhi, how both looked confused as they sat in their seats as the bell went off.

-After school-

Sitting in a slightly silent library I looked over to the corner clock before nudging Haruhi. She nodded and started to put her things away. Speed walking towards the club room, we stopped in front of the door. Looking at my watch I saw we weren't all that late, smiling and giving Haruhi a nod we open the door. Ready to start our host club activities. I could only hope for a normal hosting day. I mean from all the days so far this club was by far the weirdest I've seen. And I've seen a lot of clubs. But regardless we entered this crazy club in order to start our activities.

Only for a bright light and really warm air to hit me in the face. I was blinded once again when I heard the welcome. I heard Haruhi say something about it being early spring, which I sighed since it meant today was a cosplay day. I wonder if they were going to find out about me being female now? On another note this club does cosplay days randomly and each time I've gotten away with keeping my gender a secret. It was stupid and at the same time amazing.

"Oh it's just you two." The twins said, though as I got my sight back a little I saw Kaoru smile in my direction while Hikaru seemed look be looking at me warily.

As Haruhi was turning down all the attempts from Tamaki for her cosplay I finally got my full vision back to look around the room. A Tropical Paradise? Well okay… not the weirdest thing this club has done.

Ignoring the rant from the King of the club I walked over to where I would be stationed this day, the twins walked over though as I went for my table. Kaoru was in a better spirit than his brother who seemed to be waiting for something like a lashing. I saw Kaoru pat his back which I smiled at them as they came over. "Yes?"

"We have a costume for you as well." They held up a rather revealing piece. Though for a tropical theme it would be fitting, however… I was female and they didn't know that so it was made for a male thus it was made to show off the chest. For a moment I just stared at it silently, trying to see if now would be a good time to say I was female. But it seemed that fate was on my side in some sort of strange regard.

Kyoya came over.

"He doesn't have time to change so perhaps next time."

Kaoru frowned as Hikaru sighed either in relief or agitation, then they walked off to their table. The Shadow King turned to me and smirked before he walked off. I think he knows I'm female. Well, nice save Shadow King…

Walking over to where the hosts had gathered for the welcoming. I stood next to Haruhi, near Kaoru and Kyoya. Ready to do our welcome, I waited in time to do everything so I could get the timing right this time. For the last few times I've attended the clubs activities I was either late for the welcome or I was off in saying the welcome part which led to Tamaki raving about it for hours after the club ended.

Getting the welcome down, I saw everyone at their table doing their thing, however I turned to Haruhi's table seeing that she had a new guest that wasn't a regular. Turning back to the guests I had I saw they were looking at me confused. "You're not going to dress up again?"

"Ah, I'm not used to Japan enough to show off my body." I stated with a soft smile.

"Ah, you're so modest Angel." one of the girls giggled.

"Are you going to be at the party?" a girl on the far right asked.

"Yes, though most parties I've attended I wasn't one for dancing so I stuck to the back." I smiled as I picked up the cup to sip my tea.

"Can you not dance Angel?"

"I can. Just not offend." I smiled as I sipped my sweet mint tea.

"I've noticed Angel…" the middle girl started. Looking up I saw her looking at the tea in my hands. "Do you not like coffee?"

"In a way yes. It's too bitter for me. I prefer sweets compared to bitter things." I smiled around my tea.

"I do prefer sweets as well. What kind of tea are you drinking?" the girl on the left asked shyly.

"I'm drinking sweetened mint tea, it's very refreshing." I put my cup down as I looked at her. "Would you like a cup?"

"Y-yes please."

"M-me too!"

"M-me as well!"

"Very well I'll give you all some." I stated with a kind smile and a tip of my hand as I pour them some in their empty cups. "Will I see you three at the dance?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I'll save a dance for each of you." I smiled as I served them the tea.

"T-thank you Angel!" They stated with hearts for eyes and a blush on their cheeks.

X-Host Club is closed-X

Sitting in the corner I waited for Haruhi since we were going to walk home together. Turning to look at the king of the club I saw that Tamaki was eating rather nasty ramen. It looked like the cheapest cup ramen you could get at the run down store. He looked depressed. For what I couldn't be sure. It could be a lot of things. It could be the fact we ran out of 'commoner's coffee' or the fact that he didn't have as many guests as me and Haruhi. I took maybe a few away from him today and I think a I saw a few looking at Haruhi before they went to Kyoya, they seemed to be looking into taking a few times with her.

"Boss stop eating that commoners ramen and help us." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah Boss, you haven't help us with the planning at all." Kaoru stated before he turned to me "You too Angel. You have to help as well."

"Nah, you guys will know what you want. You don't need me to help plan." I stated as I walked over from my table to pick up my bag. It was close to the hour for when the club ends. "Haruhi ready to head home?"

"Yeah." She walked over to her bag.

Seeing the blown up picture of Haruhi back when she was in middle school made me crack a smile. After all there wasn't that many of those photos left. It was nice to see it again even if Haruhi didn't like it. Listening in to the hosts complain about Haruhi's lack of feminism was making my head hurt. After all I was female and for the past few times I've attend the club they had yet to figure out I was female. I'm starting to lose hope for them to ever figure it out.

"Hang on! Why is our Haruhi walking home with you! Are you trying to capture little Haruhi in your greasy paws!" Tamaki shouted from his spot. I for the most part ignored him as we walked to the door.

"Haruhi why do you leave everyday with him!?" Tamaki cried out.

"We pretty much live together so we walk home together. Its no big deal." She stated which got a lot of them to stare at me shocked. I tilted my head a little as I smirked. "Haruhi at home want me to teach you want I remember about formal dancing?" I stated as we started walking.

"Sure it would help a lot."

"No! Haruhi!"

Closing the door to the host club I started to crack and decided to let out my laughter. Haruhi looked at me with a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"You do know that they think I'm a male right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"And now you say we pretty much live with each other…"

"Yeah…"

"They are going to think we're a couple." I cracked again before swinging my arm around her shoulders. "What do you say Haru wanna have a date night?" I winked with a teasing smile.

"After our homework is done I don't see why not." She sighed with a smile.

"Perfect, I got some movies in the mail from back home we can watch while we eat some snacks. Tonight I'm coming over for dinner right."

"Yup, we're having salads and homemade breadsticks."

"Sounds lovely." I grinned as I hugged my best friend as we walked away from the school.

"Do you know that Kanako is going to help with my formal dancing tomorrow during the club hours." Haruhi stated as we sat on the tram.

"Huh then I should teach you some things tonight then." I smiled as she nodded.

"You know I've noticed that Tamaki is having less and less guests, it seems we are getting a few of them." I stated as I leaned back and looked out of the window.

"I guess. I've been getting a lot more now. And with you helping I might get the debt paid back before I graduate." Haruhi stated as she smiled at me.

I smiled slightly as well. "If it comes down to it, when you graduate and if you still have some debt left I'm paying it off. You need to go into the world ready and not held back from the debt."

"I can't ask you do that Angel."

"I know but I want to. Just be glad I'm not screaming at them that I'll pay it all right now. You look like you're enjoying the club for the most part." I say with a knowing grin.

"W-what? No its interrupting my studies and-" she stopped when I raise my eyebrow at her. She sighed as she nodded. "Alright I do enjoy the craziness but we can't tell them that. It'll explode their egos more than they are."

"True enough."

Walking off the tram we stated from the city towards where we lived. It was quite the walk but it was nice with your friends. Laying my arms crossed behind my head as I looked up at the clouds in the sky. Few of the tree lines entered my line of sight but it was still a nice day. Getting to the apartment complex I waved at Haruhi as I went into my apartment since it came first on the way up the stairs. "See you at dinner."

"Sure thing."

Entering my house I closed the door behind me and locked the door. Kicking off my shoes at the mudroom I walked along the floor towards my study. As my apartment was similar to Haruhi's I had a two bedroom home so the guest room was made into a study. Setting my bag down on the table I returned to the kitchen to retrieve my laptop. Setting it up back in my study, I started up my music again with it going softly in the background. Pulling out my homework I started on what I needed to do.

X-Later-X

Leaning back in my chair I stretched as I closed my notebook. Groaning a little as I stood up and walked off the stiffens in my legs. Looking at the time I saw it was close to when I would eat dinner over at Haruhi's. But I still had time for a shower and change my clothes. So I did just that.

After my shower I went to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a blue rose nicely designed onto it. Pulling on my ballet flats, I took my towel and quickly dried my hair as I put the towel into the laundry room. Turning to the wall that was in between mine and Haruhi's apartment I knocked on the wall twice and waited. Getting a single knock I smiled at our simple way of letting each other know simple things.

One knock is yes, two knocks is no.

And my double knock was to ask if I was to come over.

Walking over to the the front door I opened it and locked it behind me. Walking less than five steps I knocked on Haruhi's door. Getting a call saying it was open I entered and shut the door behind me. Taking off my flats at the end of the mudroom I entered the sitting area where we would be eating.

"Hey I'm here my lovely." I sang out in a teasing manner.

"Good, I'm almost done with dinner." she said from the kitchen.

I smiled as I went to the little shrine for her mother. Paying my respects I waited for Haruhi to come out of the kitchen. Hearing the dishes clank together I turned to see Haruhi setting up the table, of which I fully turned to help out. "Where's your dad?"

"He's not able to make it home tonight."

"Want me to stay over with you instead of you coming over to my place?"

"Sure, you're still going to help with my formal dancing?"

"But of course!" I stated as we said our thanks and started to eat.

After the meal, I was helping in the clean up as Haruhi cleared space for us to practice. Drying my hands I walked over. Thankfully I wasn't all that tall compared to her 5'1. Myself being 5'5, I was still rather small for my age. After teaching her the best I could with the timestamp of the single night to teach her, she got the basics down for the most part. Sitting in the living room I looked over Haruhi practice alone. It was a way for her to be able to memorize the movements. I smiled as the clock struck 9 at night. "You want me to go get my laptop and a DVD for us to watch. Your doing good and deserve a break."

"Sure. What movie are we watching?"

"Hmm, I was thinking I'd show you Pirates of the Caribbean ."

"A Pirate film?" she stated a little confused. " It's going to be in English isn't it?" She frowned as she sat back down in front of me. I grinned as I nodded at her with a passing of saying that I will explain anything she didn't get.

"It'll help with your English as well." I smiled as I got up to go get the device. "I'll be back so get into your pajamas cause Haru we are going to enjoy this and forget about the stress of today."

"We have school tomorrow." She stated as she smiled at me.

"And you're already at the top of the class and then some. I have the second highest, and as long as we don't over do it. We can treat ourselves." I winked at her as I went back to my home and grabbed my laptop and charger as well as the movie of my choice.

Setting it down near the door I went back to my room and changed into a sleepwear consisting of light blue leggings and a powder snow blue night shirt. Slipping on my night shoes I picked back up my electronic's and DVD and went back over to Haruhi place. Giving a small knock I heard Haruhi coming to open the door since I had my hands full. Entering and using my hips to close the door as Haruhi took the laptop from my hands. Kicking off my shoes I went to the living room to set up the computer and DVD.

Sitting down in front of the computer I waited for Haruhi. Seeing her walk back in a light pink and orange night two piece I smiled as I scooted a little for her. "Let the Piracy begin."

X-Next Day-X

Getting up from my bed I rolled off and onto the floor. Sitting up I saw that it was about an hour after I normally get up, which meant it was around 5 in the morning. Well I wouldn't have time to check my emails until later tonight. Sighing I setup my computer to play music as I showered and got read for the day. Tonight was the dance and while I was not all that worried about it, we still had class beforehand. Ending my shower I got dressed in my school uniform after making a small breakfast of a strawberry, orange and banana smoothie and a piece of cinnamon toast. Drying my hair as I fixed my tie I put on my shoes by the door as I picked up my school bag. Finishing my toast I poured my smoothie into a thermos ready to take with me and store in my bag once it was done.

Walking down to where the spot where I would wait for Haruhi I saw that she was already there waiting for me. I smiled at her as I walked up to her. She smiled at me as I fixed my hair while drinking my drink. "You over slept didn't you."

"Yup. But I got up in time though." I smiled at her as I walked with her down to the tram in the city. Again as we walked to school we got people to stare at us from our uniforms and more to me for my eyes. I kept my eyes forward as I went my way with my best friend. Walking up the pathway for getting to the school grounds I saw that some of the host were there as well. It would seem they wanted to either ambush me or Haruhi. But when they saw us walking together Tamaki seemed to flip as I walked past him.

"Angel! Why are you walking together with Haruhi!"

Looking back at him from over my shoulder I grinned a little. "Because it's easier that way." Haruhi ignore the hosts all together as we walked to our class. The twins following behind us.

"You're not trying to cause Haruhi any problems are you?" Hikaru asked as he lean against his desk.

"Problems? Nah, in fact it was my fault we arrived so late." I stated as I leaned on my hands. A few girls came over when I spoke. Which I inwardly cursed, since I normally had a talking rule unless it was necessary. Putting on my host smile I turned to them.

"Angel why was it your fault?" one of the girls blushed as a few came over who were from Haruhi's table. The twins seemed to get silent as they watched.

"I wanted to do a movie night with Haruhi and I overslept by an hour after I normally get up. Its nothing big but it helps Haruhi with his English and in return he helps me with Japanese." I smiled. Haruhi smiled and talked with a few of her guests as I went about setting up my stuff for class.

"That's right you're from America right? What's it like over there?"

"It's very different from here. Over there there's so much fast food and fake food it's unhealthy. Most people are lazy and fake. Some are beyond mean to others. So much is going on with the government and politics with the new president and changes he's making. They passed so many bad laws or at least are trying to get pass. Here it's calmer and healthier than over there." I stated as I frowned.

"W-wow. So much is going on over the seas." the girls said a little stunned. Even the twins were looking stunned. I smiled slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over I saw it was Haruhi.

"At least you're family has everything they are doing to keep it from affecting them."

I smile at them. "Oh yeah that reminds me Haruhi, the family wants to know if they could come by over the next break and take somewhere for vacation."

"Well, we'll see." She smiled which got a lot of blushes from the girls as they looked at the two of us.

"You two really close." one of my guest stated.

"Yup, we're best friends. And it's thanks to Haruhi that I've gotten this good at my Japanese." I smiled.

X- After Class -X

Working the kitchen to clean up the dishes, I glanced over to see Haruhi with her dance partner. Kanako. They were doing well, especially Haruhi considering she had just learned those steps just last night. And with the dance tonight she'll need to know everything she could get.

Hearing them fall I turned a bit to see that Kanako had wrapped her arms around Haruhi to bring her closer. I frowned a little, this was a little odd. And she was a little too close for my opinion, but it might be my personal space is wider than most people's. Seeing no discomfort in Haruhi as she help up her dance partner so I went back to cleaning up the dishes. The host club was actually closed for the day for Haruhi's practice. Hearing the door open I saw a boy in a general uniform come in with the packages.

After some choice words from Kanako and the host club somehow it because apparent that the two non members of the host club were in need of help. I sighed because I wasn't about to get in the middle of that. It was not my place to meddle in other kids affairs. Kaoru noticed me sitting back with a book in hand but he didn't realize why I was, with what came out next from his mouth. "Angel are you not joining in on the planning?"

"Nope."

Kyoya looked from his little book with a raise eyebrow.

"Do you have an issue with how we help our guests?"

"Not really, but it's not my place to bother in someone else's business. You take care of what you want to do and I'll stick over here and watch from the sidelines." I stated as I opened the book from yesterday. I was halfway done when Kyoya noticed the book.

"What is that you're reading?"

Kaoru looked over and looked back at the book in my hand. I sighed and set the book down. "It a book from my brother. He requested I read to help with the family business on his end."

"Hmm…" And with that the Shadow King looked back at what Tamaki was saying, I didn't know since I wasn't paying attention. I saw Haruhi come over.

"Hey Angel think we could head home early to get ready?"

This got the host's attention.

"Sure. There's nothing to do here so why not." I stated while picking up my bag as I got up.

"Angel why do always take our Haruhi away!" Tamaki stated as he bit down on a piece of cloth.

"Yeah, Does Angel-chan really like Haru-chan?" Honey asked. This seemed to shock a lot of the members who looked over now interested. I held in my laughter since it was only me and Haruhi than knew my gender, well Kyoya night as well.

"Yeah I like Haruhi." I smiled. "She's my best friend, if I didn't like her then it would be weird would it not?" I smiled. I knew I was answering the question in a different way than what everyone wanted.

"Do you like me Haruhi?" I asked her as I leaned on her shoulder.

"Yeah you're my best friend, like you said. T would be weird if it was any other way." She stated simply. I grinned at her since she was dense in what they meant.

Turning to the group I walked on with Haruhi coming with me. "We'll be back in time for the dance."

Hearing Tamaki cry out for Haruhi to stay and leave the clutches of my hands. We both ignored him and I was giggling as we left. Getting home we both separated to get ready for the dance. Dinner and a shower. Not to mention changing into appropriate clothes. Getting down with my set up and putting on my suit as dinner was heating up. It's possible that there might be food there.

X-Later-X

After getting to the dance, I stood off to the side watching each member dance. I had an understanding of what their plan was. In fact I was told to keep the guest busy while the plan was in action. Seeing a few girls looking around and a few watching me from the corner of their eyes. Walking around with glass of juice in my hand I sipped it as I watched the girls socialize. No one asked me to dance yet, which I was okay with. But it didn't last long as another girl from Mori's group came over, her face was a little pink. "H-hello. May I have the next dance?"

Blinking my two color eyes at her I smile politely as I set my drink down near a table. Giving off a small bow I held out my hand. "I would be honored, miss."

Dancing with her was as bad as I thought it would be. After all my past history of dancing was with men who were intimidated by my eyes, here the girls seemed to like my eyes. It felt nice since I wasn't feeling judged. After the dance with the one girl, I was soon asked by others. Soon I was dancing with almost every girl in the room. Needless to say I was tired when it was all said and done I danced at every song with at least every girl in the building. I swear I'm going to hurt the hosts for this. Is this because I didn't help with the planning?

"Can everyone come outside for the final dance?"

Final dance? And I'm not the one dancing?

I was relieved at the idea of not dancing, since my legs were sore. Standing outside I saw Kanako and the guy from before. They were dancing together in the night. It was a lovely sight, many of the girls were sighing with a dream like state. I leaned up against the railing, ready for some rest. I just wanted to go home by now. "And now we will reveal the winner of the dancing!"

"Its Kanako as the first place winner!"

"Are you ready?" Tamaki stated.

"And the reward will be given by Haruhi as a substitute."

My eyes widen at them, as they stated something about this being her first kiss. Tamaki flipped which was funny, until he tried to intervene causing Haruhi to liplock with Kanako. I was trying so hard not to laugh. "And the second place winner is Mimi which will receive a reward from Angel."

Wait, there was a second place? And I'm the giver?

Looking over I saw that it was the Mimi from my table. Her face was bright red and her smile was unmistaken. She was being so bashful that I had to smile at her. She was kind and easy to talk to during our dance. Turning to the twins I asked. "Whats her reward?"

They looked at each other as Mimi walked over, still red in the face. It was obvious that she wanted a similar reward that Kanako got. Smiling at her I took her hand and bowed once more before I kissed the corner of her lips. It wasn't exactly the same as Haruhi's original idea of kiss on the cheek and the standing kiss on the lips. Mimi then took to flushing even brighter. I smiled at her. "It was a pleasure to dance with you my lady."

Her friends were squealing and even other girls were at my response. I think I just got some more guests to my quota.

Standing by the door I waved goodbye at the girls as they all got in their cars and drove away. Sighing I picked up my bag that I brought with me. It was a simple casual clothes so I didn't attract any attention when I walk home. Haruhi had already head to the back to change and so I was waiting for her to come out so I could change as well. Changing in a public place wasn't something I normally did but I didn't want to walk home in a dressy attire. Mostly because it could get us mugged.

Seeing her come out I went in to change. I waved at Kaoru as he walked by. He waved back as I entered the clothing area. Taking off the pants I folded them up and set it on the chair and taking off the top pieces and folding those as well, I was left in my bra and underwear as I start to get my clothes out of my bag. To be honest I still don't know how they couldn't tell I was female. I wasn't exactly a A cup or a B cup...

"Hey Kaoru where's the makeup bag?"

"It's in the changing room."

Wait… .oh no…

"Kay…" and the curtain opened wide showing me off to the host club, even Haruhi was in the room looking shocked.

"Close the curtain Hikaru." Haruhi stated as she ran over and pulled it close when he was still frozen. She turned to face the host club as I felt tears fill my eyes as I quickly got dressed. It was a simple pair of black jeans and a striped turtleneck of white and black. I put my clothes away as I sat back taking deep breaths. Walking to the curtain I opened it showing the host club, most with a redden face as I walked out to Haruhi. "Haruhi can we leave now?"

"Sure thing Angel." And she glared at the host club before taking my hand as I kept my head lower, my bangs shadowing my two toned eyes.

We left without much interruption from the host club. Getting home was easy and as we walking up to our homes on the second floor I stopped at my door. "It's a good thing tomorrow is the weekend. We can talk then. Alright Angel."

I nodded and looked up for the first time since they walked in on me. "See you tomorrow Haruhi."

 **This took a long time to write, wow! Next chapter is a point 5 before the next episode! Enjoy and review if you like. Check out my other stories as well. And just to let everyone know I'm also working on a One Piece fan fiction. Wait for that! Have a nice time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.5

Working on lunch at home I saw the sun show its normal blue sky but with a few grey clouds. It's only the following day since the club saw me in my underwear. And I halfway wondered if they will treat me any different from since they saw I was female. Right now I'm in a pair of shorts and a turtleneck sleeveless top since it was getting cold and I keep my home rather warm during the day. Haruhi was getting stuff done around her house from what I could hear. Turning off the stove I served my food for myself while setting everything else up into leftover containers, the most of the leftovers was hamburger meat. Music was playing in the background as always. This time it was classical piano music with the harp. Not my normal American nightcore music but still something that I like.

Setting up the table with my laptop near my food, ready to eat as I read the emails from my family. They seemed to be happy even though they all seemed rather impatient for when they could visit. They even went so far to buying a house for all of them during the stay. It would seem they wanted me to move into it as well. I had to tell them that I would be rather lonely living in that big house by myself which my father said Haruhi could come visit anytime she wanted to study. Coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't let up on me moving into the house they bought for a family of nine. I had to play up the card that I had to stay in my apartment until its lease is up. My father saying he would pay it off for me, only for me to remind him I wanted to pay for myself and it was a commitment I had made, so I would take care of it myself. He wasn't happy but he let it go. But he sent over the address so I could check it out. In a way, it was as if he wanted me to move in of my own accord.

After replying to them I got an email from an old friend in America. Answering her as I ate I wondered about what I should do about the host club. For a moment I wondered about how Haruhi would feel about me moving away. Sighing I got up to start cleaning up my dishes that I ate from. My music took a moment to stop playing, mostly from switching songs but in that moment there was a knock on my door. Looking at the time I wondered who it could be, the landlord had already came by for the month so it couldn't be her. Walking to the door, I looked through the peephole. It was Haruhi…

Opening the door for her I saw she was looking at the sky's colors. She turned to face me when she heard the door open. "Hey."

I smiled at her and stood to the side to show she could come in. With her entering, I shut my door as I went back to my computer to turn down the music. She sat at the living space as I walked over and sat next to her. It was oddly silent for a bit as I waited for the reason Haruhi came over. Not that I minded, but still, she normally was studying at this point. She shifted a little which brought my attention over to her as she was watching my family photos on the dresser in front of us.

"So how are you feeling since yesterday?"

I sighed as I leaned back against the wall, watching the ceiling. "I felt like I was exposed yesterday. After giving it some time to calm down I'm fine. I will be able to go back to school on Monday without it being awkward. After all my swimsuit shows around the same as my underwear. I guess at the time I was in shock since I wasn't at the beach. And it was sudden, I had no time to prepare for it."

"Hopefully the hosts keep it to themselves."

"Haruhi, you know that's not going to happen. My money's on them questioning me the moment they have a chance. And since I'm helping with the debt they can't really get rid of me either."

After a moment of silence Haruhi was shifting around in her seat, turn completely to face her I sighed. "Alright what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." She stated. I frowned at her as I searched her face for any signs that could tell me what was wrong. The light rumbling from outside told me the answer I was looking for, in of which I jumped up and went to my computer immediately. Playing my music as I brought my computer over to where we were sitting. She was curling in on herself. So I had to act fast.

"Haruhi, look at me. So my family wants me to move into a house they bought here."

"Really...so are you moving?"

"Not until my lease is up, but when I do move. I want you to come over whenever you need me. It'll also be a good place to study. Nice and quiet." I stated as I talked more of it and got Haruhi talking as the passing storm went on. Thankfully the storm didn't have much except the rolling thunder. So I was able to keep Haruhi distracted enough for this storm to go by without bothering her too much.

Back when I first moved into the apartment, I was already friends with Haruhi but I never knew about her fear of thunder. That is until the first storm. It was an experience I never want to repeat. It just about broke my heart seeing her like that. Now with every few storms we go to each others places to wait out the storm. Smiling at the her, she looked out the window. "You really know how to make storms easier."

I gave her a half hug. "I just know how to handle it. After all you promised to help me with my fears and I'll help you with yours. No need for thanks." I smiled at her. "And if I do move, your more than welcome over."

"Speaking of the house. I'm about to check out the house." I gave a small smile.

"When does your lease end?"

"Hmm, another month or two. Three months if they want to let me stay longer. Do you want to check it out with me?"

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind."

"Nah, see afterwards we can stop by a store and go shopping. I need a few things for dinner." I stated as I got to head to my room to change into better outside clothes. "So you wanna join me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you by the spot."

"Yup!" And I went back into my room and changed into jeans and a crop jean jacket over my turtleneck. I put on ballet flats as I stood in my mudroom. Looking over everything I made sure everything was fine. Stove off, check. Lights off, check. Computer off, check. Personal products, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Before I left out the door I grabbed a mp3 filled with my American music with my headphone splitters and two headphones. Just in case the storm starts up again.

After checking everything I walked out and downstairs to the spot where I would meet up with Haruhi. She wasn't out yet so I set up the mp3 with the headphones as I waited. When she joined me outside I handed her a pair for her to listen to as I listened on my end. Walking down the street I saw that both me and Haruhi looked like cute boys or in another sense, boy-ish girls. Our chests weren't all that noticeable so we did look male. I sighed softly as I knew that if you look closely enough that one could see that I wasn't male since my chest was more robust than Haruhi's but with the right clothes and bra's even a C cup could disappear.

Walking down to the tram we payed to get on and head to the deeper into the city towards where the house would be located. I saw from the corner of my eyes both boys and girls watching me and Haruhi. It was odd, and the boys averted their eyes when I looked at them while the girls turned red and giggled as they looked away. Sighing I nudged Haruhi as we got off at our stop.

After walking for quite a bit, since the houses around us were large and took about 5 houses in length to get to the next house. Finally getting to the house my family bought, Haruhi and I stopped because it was very different from the modern houses in the area. This one was surrounded by trees and a fence. Looking in it was a traditional style of the Japanese culture with a few western twist from what I could see from my spot.

"It's a very beautiful house." Haruhi stated as I was in awe about it.

To be honest, I loved how this house looked.

"Wanna check it out?" Haruhi asked as I was still standing there in awe.

I nodded as I walked to the door of the gate and typed in the password. It was the birthdate of everyone of my siblings which made it a long number. But the door opened and let us inside. Walking around the inside we saw maybe four personals. A maid, a chef, a butler and a gardener. They looked at us and came forward. The butler spoke first. "I'm assuming you're Miss Angel? Our mistress?"

"I am. I came to check out the house."

"Oh do you want a tour?" The maid asked with a cheerful smile.

"Sure." I stated as both myself and Haruhi were guided around the Japanese styled house. It was a beauty that was for sure. Haruhi was walking close to me and never got near anything that looked breakable. "Haru I won't charge you if something breaks, you know that right?"

"I know it's just I'd hate to break something so pretty."

"My Lady if I may ask, why are you two dresses like that?" the maid asked as she showed us the garden where the gardener was working on the pond.

"We are both thought to be boys at school. So why not dress the part?" I stated, but left out how we owe money.

"So cool, it's like you're undercover!" the maid giggled excitedly.

After the tour of the house I walked to the front door just before the gate. "I'll probably be moving in, in about 3 months after my lease is up."

"Of course. And as your father has stated, Haruhi and her father will be allowed to enter whenever they wish." the butler stated as he bowed slightly. With a wave from me and Haruhi, we walked back down the road towards the main part of the city tram.

"I wonder who my neighbors are…" I stated as I stretched my arms above my head. Haruhi turned to the house gate that we were passing.

"Morinozuka? Huh, looks like Honey and Mori-senpai might be your neighbors." Haruhi stated as we passed the houses.

"Hmm, well I'll see in about 3 months to know completely." I stated as we walk into the tram station. Leaning against the wall I saw Haruhi stand relaxed next to me. I smiled as I waited for the tram, the neighborhood seemed quiet at least. Plus the house was big enough to block sounds of any thunderstorms that I could help Haruhi whenever she came over.

Getting onto the tram I held the rail above my head as Haruhi sat in front of me. While the tram moved to closer to our part of the city I thought about what I was going to make for dinner. It was one of those days where Haruhi ate at her place and I eat at mine. Getting off at our stop we heading to the convenience store for small items for dinner.

"What do you plan to have?"

"I was thinking of homemade chicken salad with fruit." Haruhi stated as she pulled out a cart to carry her things.

I nodded as I followed suit, picking up a cart basket to get my food items. "Sounds good."

After walking around I thought about what I wanted to eat with my leftover hamburger meat. Breaking off from Haruhi I entered the noodle section to pick up some type of noodle. Looking at the different types I decided on some udon noodles. Walking over to the fresh vegetables I started to look at the bell peppers and leeks. Thinking about what my dish would need for my homemade soup. I got the necessary veggies before walking over with my cart to the deli section. Looking at the different breads, I saw Haruhi making her way over with the items she was going to buy.

"Making that soup again?"

"Yup."

"But you made that last week."

"Do you deny it was good and healthy?"

"No. But you should look into more recipes."

"I will when I'm not on a time crunch for dinner." I smiled at her.

Turning to the counter lady I asked for a fresh bag of French Roll bread. She blushed as she got to setting up the bag. Thanking her, I worked my way over to the cashier. Standing in line I saw from the corner of my eyes Haru's father watching from a corner. I chuckled as it became my turn to buy my things. The cashier was male, he kept glancing at me as he was scanning my stuff. But the time of his fourth glance I was uncomfortable so I said something. "Is there something on my face?"

He blinked before turning a little red. "No sir. Sorry for that. Your total will be 5,890 yen."

Nodding I payed with with a 10,000 yen since I didn't have spare change. He tallied it up and gave me my change as I picked up my bags. As I stood outside waiting for Haru, I saw the sky was getting dark, and not just from the lacking daylight. There might be a storm tonight.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I glanced over and saw Haruhi had joined me. She was frowning a little. She knew about the incoming storm. Walking back to our place I kept an ear out for anything that could scare the smaller girl next to me. When we reached the final corner before our apartment complex I finally spoke. Haruhi's dad had stopped following us from the market and most likely went back to work, so it was now a time to talk.

"You wanna spend the night at my place? Or have me come over?"

"I uh...if the storm gets bad maybe." She stated as she looked up again.

"If it starts I'll come over. Spare key still in the same spot?"

"Yeah. Thanks Angel."

"Anything to help."

Getting to my door before Haruhi could get to her own apartment I turned to watch her to make sure she got in. She smiled at me as she closed her door. Entering, my place I locked the door behind me before I took off my shoes at the end of the mudroom. Getting things put away in the kitchen, I set about to getting some studying in before I made dinner. After all, it was only the mid-afternoon and I eat dinner closer to 6.

Setting up my laptop to continue the classical music softly in the background as I studied. I worked on the list of stuff from what would I need to study for the placement exam. After all, I needed to be in my age group. And being in the same club as Haruhi, moving and going up a grade it would hinder our friendship, plus I don't think I could get rid of our friendship in the first place. Haruhi was my first friend, and will always hold a special place in my heart.

But the other members of the club….we'll see if they become something close to friends for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Beware of the Physical Exam

Standing at the stove in my kitchen I cooked some eggs for breakfast. School was today and I'll see how the club members would react to me now. After the weekend, Haruhi promised she would make sure the members didn't do anything stupid. Which I didn't believe was possible. Setting my breakfast on a plate I set about to clean the pan I used.

After the cleanup was done I went to eat. I had about fifteen minutes to eat and finish getting ready. Getting done in about five minutes I went about to getting my uniform ready for the day. Packing my bag with my worksheets for class and a book in case I had time to read, I grabbed my keys to lock my door behind me. Walking down the pathway I waited at my usual spot for Haruhi. Which she showed up after about three minutes, with a silent nod from her we set about heading to school. Haruhi watched forward while I watched the cherry blossoms. They were really pretty, it's a shame that we have school and indoor activities during them blossoming.

Sitting on the tram I leaned back to watch the world move around me. Haruhi stood at the side watching the blossoms as well, I knew she would like them. Thinking of the day before me, I wanted nothing more for it to be over with. After all, today the host club might talk to me about my gender. Now I have nothing against being a female hidden as a male during school. But the initial contact is what I was not looking forward to.

Getting off the tram I walked in silence with Haruhi towards the school. We were running slightly later than normal so we sped walked towards the campus. Getting to the campus, I felt Haruhi tap my shoulder. Looking at her, she pointed at how the host club was waiting at the gate for us. It would seem they wanted to talk, however, class would start soon. So me and Haruhi snuck past them towards the back entrance. It took us an extra few minutes to get to class, mostly because it took us through the 3rd year section. We probably got a few more girls to our quota, but right now that was besides the point.

Entering our class, we sat in our seats. A few girls came to talk to us, which we responded with our host smile. After a while the twins came in. Kaoru tapped his twin on the shoulder and pointed at us. They looked at each other as they went to their seats in between myself and Haruhi. It was a few more minutes before the bell would ring so the girls turned to them. "Is there going to be anything special today for the club?"

"Yes, club activities will be held in the courtyard today." Hikaru stated, which got a few of the girls squealing.

"Haruhi, Angel. You will need to come to the club room early for the change in clothes." Kaoru stated. I raised my look to him, slightly confused as to why they seemed to talking to me so calmly, despite the fact that I was a female. So they must have a more covering outfit for me then. But why don't they seem to be bothered by my gender? Why are they acting like it never happened?

Now don't get me wrong I'm glad that they are, but it's a little unsettling…

I nodded as I went back to looking forward. It wasn't that I was ignoring them, I normally don't talk unless spoken too. But I didn't miss the frown on Kaoru's face when I didn't verbally answer him. Soon the bell rang and class started.

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

After class, the twins took off towards the club room with Haruhi and me in tow. Like literally picking us up and taking us to the club room. Being blinded by the light in the club room I struggled to see, when I did was set in a chair. A light being shined down over head. I literally could not see.

"Alright Angel explain." Hikaru stated.

"First off, turn off that light you have shinning in my eyes. My eyes are very sensitive."

At first it was silent until I heard Haruhi speak. "Turn off the light Hikaru. She's not joking."

When the light the off, I had to rub my eyes to see. Looking around I saw that Honey and Mori had their cosplay for the day on while Tamaki and Kyoya were not in the room yet from what I could the twins still in uniform, I looked at the twins. "What is this all about?"

"Why did you go around as a male." Kyoya asked as he walked out in his cosplay, Tamaki falling behind him.

"I never said I was a male this whole time. You all just thought I was. If you had asked I would have told you." I stated as I shrugged.

"So Angel is really a girl?" Honey asked as he tilted his head.

"Yup. I don't see how this is a big deal." I stated as I saw Haruhi walk out with her cosplay on.

"Well, it's not. As long as you bring in customers." Kyoya stated as he looked at his black book. I wonder if that's a Death Note reference?

"Angel, no worries we will protect you! You and Haruhi are my daughters amongst thorns!" I stopped listening as I turned to the twins.

"Well, now that you know I'm a girl. Perhaps I can join in on the cosplay days though a little more modest?" I smiled, the twins blinked before grinning.

"You got it." Kaoru stated as I saw them hold out a cosplay towards me. Looking at it I turned to Haruhi.

"You'll have to help me with this." I stated to her. She nodded and walked over to help.

I smiled at the twins. It was a kimono. Picking it out of their hands I walked over to change with Haruhi.

-XxX-xXx-XxX- HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN -XxX-xXx-XxX-

"Welcome."

Sitting at my table I served tea to my girls as I smiled at them.

"So you're cosplaying today Angel?"

"Well, yes. I've always want to wear a kimono. But every time I tried to put one on myself I couldn't get it right. Lucky Haruhi was able to help."

"That's right. You're from America. What do you like about Japan?"

"Hmm. I love the seasons here for one thing." I said hold out my hand, catching a petal in my hand. "I love the culture here. It's so peaceful and pretty. The buildings, both modern and tradional seems to speak to me. The food is so healthy and fresh. And the people…" I turned to the girls who seemed to be watching me. "They are so kind compared to home." The girls squealed.

A few blossoms fell onto a girl's hair at my table that I leaned over and gently pick it off. Holding the pale pink petal to her cheek. "I do enjoy being here as well with you three." I smiled, the girl turned bright red as the other three giggled.

"Would you like some cake? I made it myself." a girl asked with a bright red face as I dropped the petal into a small book I hid on my person, she held out a small personal size cake. It was chocolate.

I blink and smiled at her. "I would love to try some. I'd will surely make you something in return for your kindness."

She blushed as she held out the cake. Taking it I tried it. It was a little dry but the frosting covered it well. "Its well done for a first try. You certainly got skills for baking."

"R-really?" she shifted with a happy smile. "I-It's not too dry?"

"While dry…" she frowned. "The frosting you chose covers it so it's a delicious cake. Next time try adding in some fruit." I smiled as I continued to eat it.

After all while I saw that the host club was gathering around Haruhi and since it was a break from my clients, I walked over. Seeing as I accepted the cake make girls started asking if they could join in making sweets with me. I smiled and told them I would love to try anything they could make. Kyoya seemed to like the idea of the girls bonding with me, why I'm not sure but I guess it has to do with money.

"You shouldn't have to worry, day after tomorrow is the Physical Exam." Hikaru stated.

I stood next to Haruhi confused as to what they were talking about. She shook her head at my questioning gaze.

"So Haruhi and Angel will be found out then." Kaoru stated.

Blinking, I saw that the boys turned their gazes at both myself and Haruhi. "Oh, I guess it's unavoidable." I stated.

"That everyone will find out that we're girls." Haruhi stated as we looked at each other.

With the final bell ringing showing clubs were over I helped pack up some of the cakes and tea cups. I saw Kaoru walk over. "Hey Kaoru." I greeted as I finished packing up a cake and got started on another. He stopped for a moment, blinking.

"Oh right, you can tell us apart." he mumbled. I smiled at him as I continued my work.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Uh...no? Just wanted to see if you needed help?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm. Nah. I got this table covered. Thanks for the offer though." I smiled at him as I grabbed the last cake to pack away.

He seemed to be upset a bit so I bit my lip and quickly looked around. "W-well...I guess I could use some help in packing the cups…" I stated. He smiled softly as I got to work on a few cups with him. It was a comfortable silence as we worked.

Kyoya came over then with a notebook. "Angel, I noticed some of the clients wanted to cook with you."

"Yes. I was thinking if some who wanted to try to cook with me as a club activity for my clients, it could help gain more to the quota." I stated not looking up from the cup I was packing away.

"Hmm. Maybe. Next time run it by me first." and with that he walked off seeming to calculating the changes of the Cooking with Angel time during club activities.

After pack up was all done I went to where Haruhi was waiting for me. After a scene from the host club to keep us in the club I ignored them for the most part as I waited for Haruhi. Walking onto the tram I sighed softly. Haruhi sat next to me before she spoke. "Well that went well."

"Yup. Though I'm now worried about tomorrow and the Physical Exam."

"Why?"

"Haru...its Tamaki. Think about it."

She became silent before she sighed. "True."

"Plus, I never had a Japanese Physical Exam done before. Back home exams were done at your own doctors offices. Not at a school. And now I'm worried about my eyes." I mumbled the last part.

"Your eyes? Oh right you're sight. Are they bothering you?"

"Only in bright light. And before I joined club my sight was fine but I'm starting to suffering from flashes whenever I enter the club room."

"We should talk to Kyoya about that. I don't want you to go blind." Haruhi stated worried. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me. If the doctor tells me a lower number for my sight then we'll worry about it."

"Alright. But be careful."

We started to walk toward our home I started to wonder what would happen if I did go blind. After all my eyes are very sensitive, but I didn't want to worry the club members or the clients. Smiling at Haruhi I waited for her to enter her home before I entered mine. Locking the door behind me I went about setting up for an hour long study session. Thinking back around the day I answered my homework questions while thinking of what the following days could bring me. Turning to my computer I loaded up my email as I played music as usual. Seeing an email from my mother I loaded it up as I finished the last of my homework.

As usual it was the how are you and the everything alright questions. Normally I would respond in a lengthy answer but I had to study for the placement. It was coming up at the end of the month. So answering her with quick answers, I got started on studying.

By the time I was done studying it was late at night. I had yet to change out of my uniform, so that was the first thing I did. With that in mind I changed into a nightgown, setting up my uniform so it wouldn't get wrinkles overnight I went into my kitchen and prepared a cup of instant ramen. Since I didn't feel like cooking a whole lot I threw in some left hamburger meat, some cheese and some corn and peas mix. Letting that cook I leaned up against the counter when my phone lit up. Confused on who had my cell phone number and who it could be at this hour I picked up the cell and saw it was a number that was considered restricted.

Confused I thought about ignoring the call, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. Hitting the "Accept Call" button I put it on speaker. "Ello?"

"Hello Angel, it's Kyoya."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have ways. Anyways I have a question for you."

"Alright hit me with it." While I wasn't on best terms with anyone from the club I knew better than to anger the one in charge of my and Haruhi's debt. Even though I could easily pay it off, Haruhi wouldn't like that and I knew I had to keep an eye on my money while here.

"According to my research, you are from a wealthy family. Why not pay off the debt right now?"

Thinking for a moment I wondered why he was suddenly interested in my money situation. Sighing I stirred my ramen. "I haven't paid it yet because Haruhi doesn't want me too, plus…"

"Hmm?"

"If it comes to the end of the year and we have some debt left I'll pay it off all then. No matter what Haruhi says."

"Very well. Now I have one more question."

"Yeah?"

"I was looking into your medical files. You have a very interesting set of eyes on you" He stated, which made my face heat up a little as he spoke about that. "Are the lights in the club room bothersome to your eyes?"

I sighed as I took my phone off of speaker and put it to my ear. "While whenever I enter, at first I'm blinded but after a while my eyes would adapt. At the exam tomorrow, if anything, I'll be getting my eyes checked. However if we get found out by the student body for being female, I'm not exactly sure how I would handle the students. Regardless, I am only unsure about the exams because I've never had one done in Japan. In America we have a doctor's office we go to for that." I stated and then I realized I was rambling and Kyoya was letting me. "A-anyways, anything else you need from me?"

"No, have a nice night Angel."

"Good night."

Hanging up I saw my ramen was done cooling off so I started to eat while thinking of the Shadow King and his concern he seemed to show for my eyes. And that fact he let me ramble was shocking. That was the longest conversation we had. Sighing I knew it was because we weren't face to face. Talking face to face was always hard for me.

Cleaning up after eating I went straight to bed with the plan to shower in the morning. Laying in bed I thought about earlier in the day before me and Haruhi came home.

-XxXxXxX- Flashback to earlier -XxXxXxX-

Haruhi had gone a head while I packed up my stuff from my getting changed out of the kimono. Walking into the room I saw that Tamaki had some crazy plan to keep our genders a secret. And low and behold, they convinced Haruhi with fancy tuna. Standing back I smiled as they got her roped into whatever they were planning. Kyoya on the other hand turned to me. Blinking my two colored eyes I sighed.

"What about you Angel? Any problems with us hiding your gender?" he smiled.

Kaoru turned as he looked at me. His twin, Hikaru, leaned on my head since he was taller than me. "Yeah Angel, you need to stay in the host club as well."

Keeping silent about then since, one: I wasn't comfortable with them yet to speak clearly and two: for some reason I had a feeling they would throw some elaborate plan to keep us in, so why bother fighting it. I knew how to pick my battles.

-XxXxXxX- End of flashback -XxXxXxX-

Sighing as I rolled over I now thought of my conversation with Kyoya, and how he seemed concerned with my eyesight. I had to wonder though… how did he get my medical records? With that I fell asleep with dreams of whatever Tamaki has planned for us tomorrow.

-XxXxXxX- The Next Day -XxXxXxX-

Walking with the twins and Haruhi towards where we were to get our exams done I sighed when I saw how extreme it was. Seeing Haruhi leave with a nurse to get her exam done I stood off wondering if I should have requested my own doctor from home to try to come. I can't deal with all these people…

Feeling eyes on me I looked at how some nurses were looking at me and I knew...I just knew it was because of my creepy eyes.

Walking in more I went to try to find a familiar face. The twins...Honey or Mori...Tamaki… Haruhi...or even Kyoya! Any of them! Any of them would be able to keep my panic down.

I can't do this…

I want to go home…

I don't like this…

Seeing as I was about to have a panic attack I went over to a corner to try to calm down. I hadn't had a panic attack since right before I moved here and met Haruhi. I was doing so well the last year that my family no longer thought about worrying over me for these. Leaning against the wall I tried to ignored the feeling of eyes on me. The feeling of being watched.

"Excuse me…" Turning I saw a man in a lab coat touch a girl on the shoulder. It was Mimi.

She screamed and I immediately went to her side. "Mimi are you okay?" Without missing a beat she cried into my chest. I patted her head as other doctors came around to check on her. "Mimi, it's alright now. Tell us what happened."

"A-a man. He touches me!" she cried.

"It's alright...it's alright. Here go with the nurses." I stated as I patted her head, smoothing out her hair.

"K-kay. T-thanks Angel." and she went over to the nurses to try to calm down. Immediately I had many girls at my side.

"You're so sweet Angel!"

"So comforting!"

"I'm glad Mimi had you near by!"

Blinking I smiled the best I could since I was now over my panic attack. The girls noticed this. "Angel you alright?"

"Sorry I'm worried that that man might touch someone else." I stated as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Daw! Angel is so Caring!"

The girls all got called away by their nurses and then I noticed Kyoya standing over near the other hosts. He was looking at me. Walking over I heard him talk about not be a supporting cast or being a homo. Confused I let it be since I had no idea where that information came from. Kyoya turned to me and Haruhi. "There's a private room with a nurse sworn to privacy for you and Haruhi."

"Thanks." With that both me and my best friend went to the "Special Boys Clinic" once we entered the nurse smiled at us and pointed to where we can get undressed. Walking over I entered the second changing booth while Haruhi went into the other. Changing out of my uniform I heard something in Haruhi's booth. Thinking about I walked over and called out.

"Haruhi? You alright?"

Hearing nothing I frowned when suddenly the sound of the host club filled the air. Frowning at the words I came to the conclusion that the man had entered Haruhi's changing booth and the host club came to her rescue. Holding my shirt closed I walked out and looked at Haruhi who had Tamaki's shirt on to cover her. "You alright Haruhi?" I asked as the club paid attention to the man and his trouble.

"Yeah just didn't expect him to come in my booth."

Sighing I watched as Haruhi forced the host club out of the room while we got our exam done. Putting on my clothes the nurse was checking Haruhi's weight when she called me over to check my eyes. Doing the eye test she gave me a number that didn't raise any flags so I nodded as I stepped onto the scale for my weight. The nurse frowned. "You've lost a bit of weight Ms. McCarter. Have you been eating well?"

"Everyday. No worries my weight is always below normal."

"Still keep an eye on it."

-XxXxXxX-

Sitting down in my apartment I leaned back against the wall. Haruhi was out with her dad while I sat back and tried to relax. My panic attack took a lot out of me when I finally reached home. New people always have that kind of effect on me especially the fact my eyes draw more attention now that they are easily seen.

Not thinking more on it I sighed as I flopped onto the rug. Today was a hassle. But at least I got through it…

Feeling my eyes droop I curled up on the rug for a quick nap.

 **A very lackluster ending...but it'll pick up the more I get into it. Hope you enjoyed it see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Attack of the Lady Manager

I was working around my little apartment trying to think of all I had to do. My dad seemed to have gotten it into his head that I was living in the red light district despite him picking out the apartment complex when I left America. So I had to find a way to stop him from flying out to here. My mom was able to calm him down a bit under the notion of a video call and show him how I was doing. Now normally this would have been fine… expect…

I looked over at Haruhi who was sleeping at my desk.

My family didn't know that Haruhi and I look more boyish and could easily think of Haruhi as a guy sleeping over at my place. I had yet to tell my family about the debt and our appearance change. It was our problem and the idea of a debt over our heads...my dad would be screaming at us to let him pay it off. I respected Haru's wishes about paying it off and I didn't want to burden my family with what we had left to pay off.

With that thought my cell went off in the kitchen. Sighing I knew I would have to tell them and show them my appearance eventually. "Good morning guys." I smiled.

…

"EH! EVANGELINE WHAT DID DO TO YOUR HAIR! WHY DOES MY LITTLE PRINCESS LOOK LIKE A BOY!" my father, with his bluish black hair and pale blue eyes, took over the screen.

"Dad! Move! We wanna see!" the twins shouted. Soon I saw the phone or whatever they were using take a tumble and fall onto a soft surface. Jessica and Isabelle then came on screen with their similar appearance, but with their hair parted in opposite directions. I smiled at them.

"Hey Double Trouble." The two girls blinked before giggling.

"It is Big Sis Eva!"

"Let me see girls! I wanna know what my star model looks like!" I heard Rebecca shout. Shouting insured again and soon enough the oldest girl came into view.

"Daw you look so cute Doll!"

"Hey Becky, and I see you back there Superman." I laughed at my older brother Darrell sighing when I said his nickname.

"Sissy Angel!" the triplets called as they somehow got the phone.

"Hey cubs." I smiled at them. "Wow you got bigger." They giggled as I said that as they tried to talk all at once.

"Kids, let me have the phone." I heard my mother state. The echoes of disappointments from my sisters and the Cubs. Darrell sighed and took the phone and gave it to my mom. "Hey lil Angel. Can you tell us why the sudden change in look?"

"Hi mama, well…" I told them all what happened from when me and Haru broke the vase to now. It was silent from the other end of the phone even my dad stopped his ranting when he heard the words money and we had to pay it back.

"Evangeline you're not being forced into this right? The amount you owe….we can easily pay it back. You and Haru don't have do this."

"Nah its fine papa. For now me and Haru want to work off our debt. I told Haru though when the end of the year comes and if we still have some left I'd pay it off. She agreed to that. Now did you want to see my home or not?" I said teasing a little.

"OF COURSE! WE WANT TO SEE SISSY'S PLACE!" the cubs shouted as they tried to get the phone from our dad. He laughed as he held the phone out for them. "Show us the place!"

I smiled and began the tour. When coming to my room I wondered about if Haru was awake yet. Opening the door I saw she was awake and already in her school uniform. "Who are you?!" many of my family members shouted.

"Guys chill it's Haruhi." I laughed. Haruhi looked at me confused and then I realized i was speaking English. "Family." I spoke back in Japanese, she nodded and waved to my siblings and father who was calming down now knowing that this was Haru that I told him so much about. "Well guys I gotta head to school."

"Daw!" the more childish members of the family shouted as Darrell took the phone. "HEY!"

"We don't want her to be late. See you later squirt. We'll be in touch."

"Later bro." And I hung up, sighing as I sank onto my bed.

"Everything okay with the family?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah though I had to explain our appearances and our debt."

I saw Haruhi stiffen. "And?"

"My dad like I thought, wanted to pay for us I told him what I told you about paying it when the end of the year comes." She relaxed as she nodded.

"I'll go make something for breakfast while you get ready." Haruhi stated as she left fully dressed and ready.

I sighed as I got back up from my spot and got dressed. Once ready for the day I sat back in the breakfast bar as I watched Haruhi finish up breakfast. She set a plate of eggs and bacon with toast in front of me. We said our thanks and ate. I ate quickly since I was supporting our lunches today. While I normally eat lunch from the cafeteria it would be nice to eat something homemade, and Haru enjoyed some of my cooking.

Getting done with my breakfast I looked at the time.. Perfect I had time. Getting started on our bentos, I made two 3 tier boxes for us. Things like a natural fruit salad, rice balls, tuna sandwiches, egg rolls, cut out cold cut sandwiches and my favorite of the meal teriyaki chicken bites. Setting it up the boxes for myself to carry I saw Haru looking at the food.

"You made too much again."

"Nope we're both growing girls. Anything you don't eat you can take home for a snack before dinner." I smiled which Haruhi sighed at me with a smile.

"You enjoy cooking way too much."

"Guilty as charged." I smiled as I packed it in a plain bag to carry until lunch. My messenger bag would be able to fit any leftovers just fine. I then set up the dishes and utensils to soak over the time I would be at school. The light pale yellow bento box was for Haru while mine was the dark blue one, which I set up matching utensils for us as well.

"Time?" I asked as I got the last minute things for class in my bag.

"We have about 10 minutes before we need to head out. Wanna go early and study a bit in class before the twins show up?"

"Hmm, sure."

Walking with Haruhi to the tram I felt the eyes on me once more. More so often than normal. I even caught some whispers about my eyes from a few boys. Sure they were from some public school and I would never meet them again in my life but still. I was softhearted. Words could easily get to me…

"Creepy…"

"Mutant…"

"Freak…"

Haruhi patted my back as we got on the tram to the side of town for our school. Haruhi's silent pat and gaze made me feel a little better but still, I had to wonder how different my life would be if I was born with normal eyes like my siblings. Sitting on the seat I watched the city go by as Haruhi sat back while holding the rail. GEtting to our stop I got off with Haruhi as we walked to the school.

Arriving early was nice, hardly anyone was there as we entered the classroom. Sitting in our seats we both took out some study material to study for something. For Haruhi it was to stay at the top of the class, for myself it was for the placement test. I barely missed the needed score to be placed in the next grade. It was a little heartbreaking to see that I was so close but just missed it by a hair. But none the less it gave me another month to get caught up in the upperclassmen stuff and more time to try for the placement, in fact this time I was going to shoot for a little above what they are currently teaching. Maybe being a little ahead would help.

-XxX-

Hearing my name being called I turned to see Kaoru standing there as Hikaru was trying to talk to Haruhi. I smiled and closed my book and gave him my attention. "Yes Kaoru?"

"Todays cosplay is Medieval Japan, so we need to be ready to go set up the moment class is over." He stated as he smiled slightly. I nodded as I saw a few girls looking in my direction as we talked. I smiled at them with a friendly smile before I turned to Haruhi. "Think you could lend me a hand again this time around?"

"Sure thing."

Some of the girls squealed as they watched us. Why I wasn't sure.

-XxX- The Host Club is Now Open for Business -XxX-

Sitting at my table I smiled as I talked with my guests. Looking around the room I saw a lot of tears, which made me wonder if that was today's theme as well. "Angel…"

"Yes?"

"What's it like, having two colored eyes?"

"Their so unique…"

"It's so nice and different."

I blinked at that. They thought having these two different colors was nice? That different was okay? That being unique was okay? These eyes made me feel like a mutant. Like I was a monster compared to normal folk. These eyes...theses eyes were like a curse sometimes.

"My eyes...are a challenge." I smiled sadly, it seemed to make the girls heart throb.

"Why?"

"Freak….creepy...and mutant is what I hear from some people." I stated sadly, which earn a few gasps from the surrounding area, even a few from the passing tables heard what I said and were paying attention to me now. I looked up and smiled a heartbreaking smile. "You girls, my clients, the host club have been so kind to me about my eyes. It's a wonderful thing. My eyes have been a lot of pain for me since they are different but knowing I'm not being judged by them here? It makes the world seem brighter to me." I smiled with a few tears in my eyes, a single tear feel down my cheek as I slowly wiped it away. A few girls gasped.

"Oh Angel."

"I love your eyes."

"I do too."

I smiled at them. "Here." I turned and there was Haruhi with a napkin I smiled and nodded to her and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks Haru." I turned to the girls. "Sorry for the swollen mood there girls."

"No, no!"

"Don't worry Angel!"

I smiled as we began to go back about out hosting, I could feel eyes on me as the changing of hosts started. Turning I didn't see anyone but I didn't have time to think more on as a commotion took my attention. A young girl was standing in front of the host club group.

Walking over I watched the mayhem I saw the girl launch herself at the Shadow King after verbally attacking Tamaki. Well this….was a new thing….

-XxX-

Hearing the idea that she was Kyoya's fiance was shocking but then again I had my own share of moments where I had marriage offers thrown at me and my sister. Lucky my younger siblings did not have to worry about that yet. And thankfully my family doesn't believe in arranged marriages. Seeing the chaos going around at what the girl, Renge, was saying I felt no need to take part in it. So I stood off to the side with my leftover bento box and began snacking on my tuna sandwiches as I did my homework.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki shouted.

"OTAKU?!" the twins echoed.

I sighed, this was why I never let anyone know about my own love for anime and the like. Because even though it was more accepted here in Japan it was still considered bad...just like in America. Back in America they were all about Jersey Shores or whose the next top model or whatever, while I sat back and studied the Japanese culture and watched anime for a free time pass.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE!" Kaoru stated. Sighing I sat back while eating my leftover lunch, it was too noisy to get any work done. Why did I even bother…

Hearing her say she was going to be the manager of the club made me blink. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially from the fact if it didn't come from Kyoya, she wouldn't listen.

With it being the end of the day I packed up my stuff and walked over to Haruhi so we could head home. I could tell she wanted to say something but waited till we were on the tram to speak.

"Why didn't you say you played that game she mentioned. It might have eased the situation a bit."

"Haru, she would not listen to anyone by Kyoya. So what makes you think me saying I am an otaku as well would be a better thing to do? Back home being into anime and such was a growing thing because it was new, here though in the heart of Japan otakus are thought as just as low as in America. And remember you're the only one who realises this. Being American and loving the Japanese culture enough to come here should be enough to show others I'm one as well. However I don't want to share that fact with them just yet. Let them find out on their own."

"Alright…"

-XxX-XxX- The Next Day -XxX-XxX-

Hearing how Tamaki talked about how REnge could help Haru become more girl like made me scoff, which was unladylike but still. It got their attention on me. I smiled a bit towards Tamaki. "You're making me feel like chopped liver over here."

He blinked before he started to try to justified his reasons. I scowled at the lame reasons he gave, it got to the point I got up and walked to the door. "Tamaki really think about how you word things okay?"

Seeing the door open I opened it more since the only other person to come in would be Renge. I saw she was carrying something. "Need any help?"

"No I'm good."

Seeing the chaos about something as little as cookies made me look at them. They didn't look too bad. I locked eyes with Haruhi as we both took a bite. It was a little crispy on the outside but gooey on the inside, overall? It wasn't bad for the first time baking.

"There not that bad at all." Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, she has some talent if she hones her baking skills." I stated as I put the cookie in my mouth.

"May I try?" Hikaru stated as he took a bite from her cookie.

I blinked and took my cookie from my mouth but it seemed the twins had another idea. "Uh-oh Angel you got crumbs on your face." Kaoru then licked my cheek. I blinked as I stared at him he and his twin were grinning with cheek smug. Haruhi was indifferent but myself I had no idea on how to act. Kaoru glanced at me and I rubbed my face with a light blush.

Seeing Tamaki flip about how we were supposed to act made me glare at him. First he thinks that I wasn't feminine enough for Haruhi and now he's getting up in my face for the lack of the twins harmless flirting. I sighed as I stood back, though a little ways away from Kaoru, not that I don't like the twin it's just ...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN A BOY LIKES YOUR CHEEK?!

"EVERY SINCE ONE OF YOU. Except for Kyoya. YOU'RE ALL LUKEWARM!" Renge shouted. Hearing her go off made me blink, she is more cut off from the world than I am. She went on and on about how we will ruin her Kyoya's business which made me wonder when this will go too far. "Let's start with you!" she pointed at Honey.

"If all you are is cute and sweet inside and out, then you're no different than a baby! Starting today you're the baby faced thug!" Then she pointed to Mori. "And you're his childhood friend the flunkie!" next was the twins. "The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world!" following she pointed to Haruhi. "You're a honor student who is constantly being bullied!" she pointed at Tamaki. "You have been praised by your good looks but on the inside you have a inferiority complex that you're hiding from the world. The Lonely Prince." then she pointed at me.

Oh this ought to be good what was she going to make me do?

"And you Angel, are all nice on the outside but is struggling with depression and a self loathing at being casted as an outcast for your eyes that you take up bad habits!"

Wait...what?

OH...HELL NO. "No."

"What?" this got everyone's attention on me.

"No."

"But you have to. You're going to ruin Kyoya's business!" She growled at me. I glared at her which seemed to shock her and the host club. I knew why. My glare is very effective with my two toned eyes. I can scare even adults with my glare. I normally don't glare at others because I don't want to scare people but this? This was not okay.

"I will not parade around faking depression and bad habits." I turned to Kyoya and the host club with my glare still in tact. "If you all want to go around and do as she tells you to, fine but I'm not doing it." I grabbed my stuff and turned to leave when Kyoya stopped me.

"Not even for a lowered debt?"

"No not even to lower it."

"How bout if I raise it?"

"Still not worth it. I'm going home." And I closed the door. I walked out of the school and to the tram with my bag on my shoulder. I was angry. But more so than that I was hurt. No knows this but depression? Bad habits? I did have that in my life.

I did and sometimes still do suffer from depression. I did have bad habits like staying up all night and all day. Never sleeping until I passed out. I had moments where I never ate and starved myself. I had moments where I would slip into my own reality in the form of games and stories and neglected my own body and the world. I had bad habits and depression. But lately I had gotten better. I had found some friends who did not bully me. I had my family who once they found out the reason showered me with love. I now had Haruhi who while she didn't know was something that saved me from spirling back into depression these past few years I've been in Japan.

No I wasn't going to fake the most scary times of my life so far.

Walking home and into my apartment complex I immediately went to take a nice hot shower. Putting up my stuff and setting the temperature on high I stood in the spray feeling the hot water scald my skin. Though on my face small tears leaked out of my eyes as I cried in the shower. The memories was a little too much.

I was stronger than this.

I knew I was stronger than this.

But then...why couldn't I stop the tears?

Why couldn't I handle my emotions?

Why...did I feel cold?

Looking at the dial I saw it was still on hot and the steam told me that the water was hot, but my body felt a chill I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt horrid. I felt cold. I felt…

Cleaning up and wrapping myself in a towel I put on my house clothes as I tried to fight off the feeling of depression as I cleaned the dishes from this morning. In the middle of cleaning the last pan I heard the doorbell. Going to answer it I saw it was Haruhi. Answering the door I stated as simple answer. "Yes Haruhi?"

"You okay?"

"..."

"Angel?"

"I could be better…come on in." I stated as I lead Haruhi to the sitting room.

"Angel whats wrong."

Sighing I started to tell her about why I was so against faking depression and the like The look of realization over her face made me sigh. "It's not easy faking it when you've been through it. I'm sorry if my glare scared you."

"No worries Angel. And I'm sure if we tell the boys about the reason you say no they'll understand."

"If I can I don't want them to know. It isn't a very happy thing to talk about,,,"

"Still it might help even a little."

"If you say so…"

-XxX- The Next Day -XxX-

Standing off to the side I watched the movie take place. I had yet to tell the club why I reacted to badly the other day but overall they seemed like they didn't fully care. Which was fine with me. Setting myself up as I watched the movie go on I sighed since it would seem that the club was going to go with these darker sides to themselves. Personally I don't understand the appeal to a darker side. It made no sense as someone who DOES have a darker side in their history.

Seeing as the twins were soaked I brought over a towel for each of them. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed shocked I was handing that to them, but didn't say anything as they took the towels. Hearing them mention Millennium Snow made me want to talk about it. I had that movie back home in America.

Hearing Tamaki saying something about having a darker side made me twitch until Haruhi explained against it. I sighed and walked over to my best friend. Only for Renge to call us both over. Which confused me since I didn't have a part in the film nor was about of the crew for the said film.

Seeing Renge cause an issue with some really bad people and then her try to force one of the guys to a spot on film made Haruhi and I act. I pulled the guy off of Renge just as both Haruhi and Renge got shoved into the wall. Next thing I knew I was on the ground as one of the guys easily flipped me over. Hearing Tamaki come over and take care of them only for them to see my glare which was the second time in 2 days that its made its appearance they booked out of the area. I immediately went to Haruhi as did Tamaki.

Though when I saw her tears and her taking out the contact. It made me blink, then settle down and start laughing as now I knew she was okay. I patted her head as I helped her stand. "You little- you scared me." I smiled as I smoothed out her hair with one hand.

"Tell….Tell me you got that Cameraman?!" Renge stated.

"Yes boss."

"Other than Haruhi's contact coming out and Angel being in the shot. That was the ideal scene! Now all it needs it my darling Kyoya's narration!" the sound of glass breaking brought my attention to Kyoya shattering the camera lens

"My baby!"

"Is something wrong Kyoya?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't not allow there to be video footage of a club member acting in violence. I think you caused enough trouble around here Renge. Stop being such a pest."

Hearing Haruhi talk about getting to know someone made me smile a little. I stood up and tested my back as Kyoya walked over. "You alright?"

"Um?"

"I saw you get flipped onto the concrete."

I sighed. I was hoping no one saw that. But looks like someone did. "Yeah I'll be fine. It just knocked the air out of me."

"Alright…"

-XxX-xXx-XxX- Several Days Later -XxX-xXx-XxX-

"I bought that DVD Angel!" I blinked at the notion.

"I did too, shame Angel wasn't in it."

"Are you going to be in the sequel?"

I just smiled and shrugged as they talked about the movie. While it was true I wasn't in the movie, I still made side appearances from when I was at the wrong place at the right time. Seeing Renge come in and try to take Haruhi to her house for some games I bit my lip. I wanted to go as well.

"Renge why no ask Angel to come with, he would love those games." Haruhi stated shocking her and the rest of the club.

"Really?" The twins looked over at me and Renge's lit up. "Of course Angel can come with! Come on Angel!"

Sighing I followed and started questioning her on what games she had that I didn't already play. She seemed shocked by my knowledge but then she seemed to be even happier as she took my arm as she led both myself and Haruhi to her house.

 **While I wasn't sure what I should do in this chapter with Renge but next chapter will come out sooner, hopefully soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Twins Fight

Sighing I set apart my music score from the rest. Music class was one of the different classes I had from Haruhi, being Art and Music while she took English and Law and Business. I had one more class hour left before the club started so I was taking the time to work on some original pieces. Brainstorming the name of the song I just made I wondered what Haruhi was doing. Every since I explained my past with depression she was a little more attentive to things that happened around me.

She hasn't told the club member yet, but I think she might tell Kyoya if push comes to shove. Thinking back on what I should call my violin piece I decided on Crystallize. It was a Dubstep mixed with Classical Violin. An interesting piece if I do say so myself. Taking the finished project up to the teacher, he nodded as he looked over the papers of the score. He raised a look at me before nodding once more. So I went back to my seat to work on some artworks.

Drawing the last scene at the club I made the outlines darker of the host group. Darkening the line of one of the twin's hair I hadn't decided which one it would be right there but as I did the shape of their face I felt a tap on my arm. Turn a bit I saw a girl from the club, she was a regular for Mori. Her eyes were focused on the drawing I was making. Looking at her I waited for her to tell me what she wanted only for her to keep her eyes on the paper, before she went to tap me again. I shifted away a little which brought her eyes to me.

When her brown eyes locked with my two toned eyes she blushed as she fidgeted a bit under my questioning gaze. "Can I have that when you're done?" she asked shly.

I smiled a little which seemed to make her relax a bit so I nodded at her which her face lit up as she went back to her work on her desk. It was obvious she wasn't done with her score and was more interested in my drawing. Continuing on my drawing I did the final line work of each member as I did the details on the clothes before working on the faces. I didn't add myself in the picture because I didn't normally include myself in things like this. Adding the shades and I worked on the background. Thinking on what should be the background I decided on the cherry blossom viewing colors. It was pretty, so why not use that?

Finishing the drawing I signed the bottom of the photo with my signature and date. Without thinking I set it on her desk next to me. Hearing a throat being cleared I looked up and saw the teacher looking over the both of us. He held out his hand, so I gave him the photo. He blinked when he saw it wasn't notes or answers in some shape or way before he gave it to the girl next to me. She blinked at the photo and smiled at it as she got back to work on her score.

Leaning back in my seat I wondered what the club thinks of me now that they know I was considered an otaku. I mean Kyoya might have known since otaku's from America don't come to Japan on a simple reason. Whatever the reason he kept silent and the rest of them reaction to me I'll stand tall. Well, as tall as I can…

Hearing the bell go off I got my stuff packed as a bunch of girls seemed to crowd my desk and the girl who asked for the photo. They all seemed to talk at once. But one thing remained the same. They all wanted photos as well. I said take it up with Kyoya before I do anything and they giggled as they dispersed for their last class. I finished packing up my music stuff as I went to the library to meet up with Haruhi for study hall. Entering the slowly becoming more crowded library I saw Haruhi working on her work in her favorite spot in the books.

Sitting next to her I got to studying for the placement test. I had half a month before the test was to be taken. I was running behind with the club cutting into my study time so I had to take every chance I could get. Haruhi nodded at me as I got to work which I returned the nod. It was silent as we got to work before time past by quickly. Soon enough it was time for the club activity. Putting away my stuff and setting up my bag to go for about 2 hours of hosting I wait at the door for Haruhi.

Entering the club we got into positions. Sighing as I waited for our que I somehow knew that today was going to be tiresome. I could hear the giggling girls on the other side of the door and I caught a few of them talking about my fanart.

'Fan Art?'

Great...Kyoya might have be become a part time artist for the club at this rate.

With the door opening I did the opening as I smiled a host smile. Time to get to hosting.

-XxX-

Hearing the chaos about Haruhi in the clubs website I walked over and looked at it. I smiled as I turned to her. She was slightly irritated but it made me smile more. "Looking good Haru." I winked, which got a few squeals from a group of girls. Crap forgot that that it was still hosting hours. It was getting late into the day so club was just about to close. Getting a group of girls around me as I looked I stopped scrolling through the photos when I saw one that made me blink.

'Wow...the twins did a wonderful job on making me male…'

"Angel you look so cool!"a girl stated I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Though I have admit I'm a little embarrassed for these to be seen."

"So modest!" and que squealing...

Hearing Tamaki talk to Haruhi about wearing a dress made me want to smack him. I mean save that kind of talk for when the club was closed. After the girls had left I set the computer down and went over to the twins and Haruhi. Hearing them call us toys made me blink.

"We are not you're toys."

"Really? A toy?" I asked with a frown.

I was called many things but a toy? Back home in my younger years I was called a freak, monster, creepy and many other mean names. But toy? For some reason I didn't know what to make of that. Should I be flattered or offended?

Seeing a guy stand through a door crack. I walked over as Tamaki was talking and looked at the cat doll. I stared at it for a while. Kaoru and Kyoya were watching for a moment before I looked at the boy. "How much for one of the dolls?"

It got silent.

"Come by the club room on the 3rd floor and we'll talk payment there." He cracked a grin.

I smiled and nodded as I saw movement from the corner of my eyes. Before I knew a bright light was shined at me and the second year in front of me. The second year ran away screaming while I covered my eyes and rubbed them. Dammit! I can't see!

"Ugh I'm so bored."

"Isn't there anything fun we can do?"

"You alright Angel?" I heard Haruhi asked me. Carefully opening my eyes I saw her staring right into my face. I blinked a few time and smiled as I put my forehead on hers.

"Yeah I'm okay for now."

I heard a few gasps as I turned to the twins. They seemed to be thinking.

"Hey Haruhi, Angel. We've got a favor to ask you." the twins spoke together.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as I just looked in their direction.

"Next time we get a day off…" Kaoru started.

"Can we come over to hang out?" Hikaru finished.

Hearing Haruhi say no made me nod. After the damage they just did to my eye? Hell no they aren't coming over. Hearing more of it from Tamaki I sighed and went to sit down. Why was no one hosting right now? Shifting through my paperwork for my small book I frowned when I couldn't find it.

"Angel, Haruhi if you can't tell which one of us is Hikaru then we get to come over later tonight."

I frowned as I got back up and stood by Haruhi. "You point out Hikaru and I'll take Kaoru?" she nodded as the twins mixed themselves up with their hair covered. I blinked as I looked at the small part under the hat that showed which way the hair turned.

"This one is Kaoru." I stated.

"This one is Hikaru." Haruhi stated pointing at the other one.

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong." they said together, which made me blink.

"No we're right." Haruhi stated.

"You two may be identical but you're not the same person." I stated as we got hounded by some of the girls.

Sighing through my nose I smiled at the girls who were trying to talk to me. Then hearing how Haruhi picked them apart made me blink, looking back at the twins I saw a fight about to break out. Oh dear…

Listening to them fight back and forth I heard the words Tanuki and Haruhi and myself and Bakeneko. I blinked again as Renge was talking nonsense about how myself and Haruhi were struggling with some kind of relationship and something or another. I sighed as I smiled at Renge and gave a hello.

She smiled back as she talked about how she was okay with Haruhi having a homo relationship on the side and how she would support my own homo relationship. I couldn't believe them. This was madness. Hearing the twins yell and start a verbal fight I stood back and wondered why in the world they would be fighting in a public place.

Hearing the end of the fight's taunt. I stopped and realized that this…. Was fake. I mean those thing you say aren't really fight worthy words. Especially when they should about their own mother. I mean they have the same mom. So this can't be a real fight.

-XxX-

Sitting on the tram with Haruhi I silent pondered the twins fight, it had caused a large scene since it was in the middle of the club hours and in the middle of the room. I didn't tell Haruhi about my thought on it since I had no proof other than my own experience with sibling fights. But she seemed to be deep as well so I made the decision to have dinner alone tonight. I doubt she remembers the day for her to come over.

Getting home and into the kitchen I got started on dinner, while I didn't know if Haru would recall that today she was to come over for dinner, I still made enough for two. Cooking the American dish of Chicken and Dumplings with fresh bread rolls and caramelized apple slices I went about setting the table. Going to the wall I knocked once to let her know food was ready. Now if she shows up would be another matter.

But after about 5 minutes she came into my apartment. It was a silent dinner other than talks about our classes, going over our notes and things like that I made sure to steer clear of the twins fight until we ran out of things to talk about. When she did ask of it I explained that it might be just myself, but I explained my siblings fights and how we resolved them. She nodded and helped me clean up before we went our separate ways for studying and getting ready for bed.

-XxX- The Next Day -XxX-

Seeing Hikaru come in the classroom with pink hair I couldn't help myself but stare. Then Kaoru came in with light blue hair. This fight was weird that was for sure. I mean I had a feeling it wasn't a real fight but this? Seeing a throwing war break out made me and Haruhi sigh as she tried to ignore them.

-Noontime Recess in the Lunchroom-

Me and Haruhi watched the twins fight while ordering food. She couldn't believe it while it only made me think more that this COULDN'T be a real fight. It was too in sync...right?

"Amazing even when fighting they are in sync." Haruhi stated holding her lunch. I was holding my own as I made our lunches again today

Hearing Tamaki talk nonsense and another war break out I took Haruhi by the arm I pointed back out the lunchroom. I wasn't about to get in trouble when a teacher comes in and sees the food war. Walking with Haruhi towards our classroom she spoke softly. "Still think their faking?"

"I...don't know anymore…" I admitted.

-Later-

Sitting off into the corner I heard how Kyoya blamed myself and Haruhi for the twins fight. But I couldn't let that anger me as I wondered what the hell was wrong with the twins. There was no way they were REALLY fighting. I mean come on, the reason for the fight was stupid. And if that was the reason then this fight has been blown out of proportion.

Hearing the yelling of the twins as they came into the club room I watched them even more carefully. This ...was a fake fight right?

Seeing the cursed doll being brought into this I frowned. No way...this HAS to be fake..I mean you don't curse someone of something this fight is caused by. Seeing Haruhi look at me I nodded as we got up and rushed over and smacked them on the head.

Taking the doll away from Kaoru I spoke with Haruhi. "You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" I growled out as I glared at the twins.

"Both of you are at fault here!" Haruhi stated as she glared at Hikaru. "Now apologize otherwise you aren't coming to our homes."

I blinked at her words and then saw the twins smile. No...no no no.. NO! THIS WAS NOT THE REASON FOR THE FIGHT!

"Are you saying if we make up we can come over to you're houses?" the twins said in inunison. Slowly I turned over the curse doll to see the word "blank". Hearing the twins make up after the so called 'fight' I wanted to hit something. Oh my god this was blown so far out of proportion just to come over to our homes?!

Seeing the twins laugh I turned and started to walk out. "Nope, you aren't coming over. Not after this." I stated as I lead Haruhi out with our stuff. We needed to get away from them. Walking with Haruhi I turned to her. "We're going out tonight and I'm treating us to something good."

"You don't have to pay for me." she stated stunned but I shook my head.

"No we need something, anything after today. Be ready by 7 okay?"

"Alright, where are we going?"

"Ninja Akasaka. I'll book us a private booth." I stated as we got on the tram. "We can stop for dessert at your favorite place afterwards okay?"

"...alright. But we can't stay out all night, we do have school tomorrow."

"I know."

 **This chapter was done today and I wish I was able to get it out sooner. Happy New Year everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - The Naughty Type

Walking down the hallway I kept my pace even since I knew I was already late for the club activities. No need to rush and possibly hurt myself or someone else. Going up the stairs I saw a boy in a green outfit. I blinked as I watched him go in the direction of the host club room. He stopped in front of the door so I debated on either saying something or just letting him enter and be shocked on his own. Seeing him fall down as the host club said welcome I had to stop a small chuckle from surfacing. He turned quickly as I walked up from behind him.

Hearing the child call Tamaki "king" made me and Haruhi facepalm. With that going on in the background Kaoru came over and handed me my cosplay for the evening. So in short the mess going around with the new boy was unconcerning for me. It wasn't my problem to deal with so why not let Tamaki handle it right?

-XxX-

Seeing everything go down from the meltdown from the guest, the boy calling the twins bean paste, yelling at Honey and Mori and then even calling Haruhi a Queer was enough. I walked away from the guest I was soothing to step in front of the boy. "You're really honest aren't you. Not thinking about what comes out of your mouth before you speak huh?"

"What kind of place let's a freak in it?!"

I blinked. Even sound in the club room stopped, even a few of the guests stopped and the boy get put in a cage I stepped away and went straight to my guests. I wasn't going to have anything to do with the child. Nope not going to happen. Serving my personal favorite tea to my guests they looked at me worried.

"Angel...you okay?" Mimi asked.

I sighed and did my best to smile though I was sure it didn't fool some of the guests. "No need to worry about me, I know my eyes can come off as creepy and label me as a freak."

"Oh Angel...no. Your eyes are so pretty."

I shook my head and smiled a little more. "How has the baking been going?"

-XxX-

Seeing Renge come up and train the boy I sat back away from the child as he was put into the type of Naughty Lolita. I wasn't going to get into this so I sat back with my tea and a book in hand. Seeing the boy whine and then run off I sighed as I walked over to Haruhi. The words she said made me think for a moment. But just for a moment I realized he must have had something important for his reason to come to the host club for help. Though I personally didn't like the child I couldn't go against Tamaki's wish to help.

Which lead to this…

Honey in the same uniform as the boy Shiro, Haruhi in the middle school uniform and myself dressed as a Teacher. A female teacher… I pouted at the twins who grabbed such an adult outfit. A button up with a suit jacket and a skirt that went to about thigh length with some 2 to 3 inch heel and to top it off a wig that matched my hair color that reached my lower back.

"Haruhi be glad you aren't dressed like me." I stated shifting a little, trying to get the skirt to cover more of my legs. If I wasn't thought of as a boy in school then this would be sort of okay for me. But I wasn't! This was dangerous to show my actual gender. Trying once more to button up the top to cover more of my chest only for the button to come back undone, I sighed. I felt slutty…

"You look great Angel stop worrying." Haruhi stated in of which I pouted. I was uncomfortable in this outfit. But there was nothing I could do I guess. Though I wasn't sure whose idea it was to put me in this but my money's on the twins or Kyoya. Everyone else either would have no interest or was too innocent to think about it.

For a moment I thought I heard Tamaki call Haruhi cute and then a twin say something about how I looked. I turned to see them to see Kaoru wink in of which I sighed before walking the hall with a straight back. I had to get into the role of teacher just right.

Walking with Haruhi and Honey I stepped into the classroom with them as the rest walked in. Sighing I heard a teacher walk the halls without thinking I hid with the rest of the club. When he was gone I shifted to stand back up, standing off to the side I heard a teacher come back round.

"Angel go!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I whispered back.

"You're the teacher role!" Hikaru stated.

I growled as I stood back up and walked out of the classroom. "Excuse me miss?" I turned and looked at the teacher.

"Yes did you need something?"

"I don't think I've seen you before? Are you new?"

"Not really, I'm looking to apply here for the arts class but I got lost on my way around. This is the High School division right?"

"Ah I understand, no this is the Elementary division. Take this hallway to the courtyard and follow the spring trees to the bigger building."

"Thank you very much." I bowed as I turned to leave.

"Ah miss might I get your name?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Ayaka Hoshiko." I smiled as I waved goodbye once more. Looking into the classroom I saw the club members had gotten away. So I decided to leave this outing to them as I went back to the club room. Luckily no one else saw me, so I was able to change out of my disguise and back into uniform.

Putting the feminine clothes away I walked out just in time to see Shiro being carried in to the room. "Ahh Angel changed out of her outfit." the twins whined, which I glared at them. So it most likely was their idea. Stepping off to the side I watched Tamaki play the piano.

He was good.

I almost wanted to ask to play a duet with him.

But now was not the time. I sat back and waited for this chaos to end.

-XxX-

Standing near the door I smiled at the small child who looked at me. "This the music room 3?"

"Yes it is. We've been expecting you." I opened the door for her. She gasped as she took in the room. I stood off to the side and watched the scene play out.

-XxX- 10 Days Later -XxX-

Seeing the boy Shiro take many customers I sighed as I walked over with the new tea pot. Setting it on the table I ignored Tamaki and everyone else as I went to leave the table. "Hey…"

I gave him a glance. "I apologize for calling you a freak."

I blinked and so did the girls before they squealed. I smiled and gave him a nod before I went back about to my duties before my table was ready.

 **As you can tell this is one of my least favorite episode/chapters of the show. But the next one is one of major favorite so sit back and enjoy everything as I work on it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6.5 - Moving Day

Working my way around my apartment I looked at everything that I had packed up. Today was moving day. Like I had promised to my dad and mom after my lease was up I'd move into the house they bought here in Japan. I really did not want to go. But I made plans with Ranka and Haruhi that every so often Haruhi could sleep over and we can do a study night. So at least I'd be able to see her outside of school.

Hearing the knock at my door I stepped around the boxes around the room. Looking out I saw Ranka and Haruhi. Opening the door I smiled sadly. "Hey guys whats up?"

"We came to spend some time with you before the movers take you away." Ranka stated as he wiped his tears away.

I smiled a little brighter as I waved them inside. Closing the door I sat on my couch. I didn't have a whole lot of things since the house I was moving into had stuff in it, so I just had packed up my personal stuff. "What are you going to do with the leftover stuff?" Haruhi asked as she sat on the couch with me.

"I'm thinking of selling them with the apartment. I already talked with the homeowner he said anything left would be paid for into my account within the week. Though anything you see you might want just let me know."

"Honey you don't have to give us anything. I'm going to miss you though." Ranka stated as Haruhi nodded.

"Just remember I'm just a call away." I smiled as I heard the doorbell.

Going to the door I saw it was the private security team and movers. Opening the door I let them take my stuff to the car and the team waited for me to step out so I could talk with them. Seeing Ranka and Haruhi leave, the team captain nodded to them. Good, seems like he knows my relationship with them. Waving goodbye to Haruhi and Ranka I entered the car to be taken to my new house.

I frowned when I sat in the car. It was going to be lonely in the house but maybe I'll learn to love it.

-XxX- LATER -XxX-

After telling the chef about my likes and dislikes in my food, telling the gardener about my favorite plants and the head butler about my classes, I sat on my new bed. I frowned as I fell backwards. Despite having maids and butlers and a personal staff I felt alone. Sure it was only 4 personals I still didn't feel like I could easily connect with them. I had to fight my dad about still riding the tram to school. I had promised Haruhi that I would get on the tram at my closest station so I could ride with her. The security head officer didn't really like it but gave in when my dad did.

Sighing I went to my laptop and connected to the internet sending Haruhi an email. Letting her know I made it safely. I had bought her a laptop last week, I doubt she has it set up but I made sure she made a email so we could keep in touch because I wasn't staying in Japan forever. After I sent the email I walked around my new home. While it was a traditional Japanese home it still had some American features, deeper into the home was a music room.

Entering the room I saw a Harp, Piano, Bass, Cello, and many more instruments. Walking over to the string instrument called a Violin I picked it up and tested the strings. Playing the violin I didn't hear the door open until I stopped playing. Setting it back down I sighed. "Excuse me ma'am?" Turning to see the maid she looked like she was going to tear up.

"Yes?"

"The neighbor's are here to welcome you into the neighborhood."

"Who are they?"

"The Morinozuka and Haninozuka households." I blinked, that's right they would be my neighbors.

"Alright I'll be right there."

Walking over to the living space where the guests would be I entered and smiled at the plate of cake Honey had in front of him. Though there was two other boys there. One looked like the sight of cake was making him sick and the other was sitting silent next to Mori. I could tell the relation between them after a moment more. "Hey guys."

"Angel! You're our new neighbor?" Honey stated with a happy face. I smiled and nodded.

The day went by as I got to know them and their siblings and soon it was time for them to go. I waved the goodbye as I re-entered my home. Soon it was lunch time, looking at the nice spread I frowned. If only I could share with Haruhi…

As the day went on I tried to be happy with my new home. But as much as I loved the style of it, it felt a little too big. I normally didn't have a fear of such large places, but then again it was because there was other people in the area. Entering my new bedroom I sat on my large bed, looking around at the stuff I brought from the apartment as well as some of the new stuff my family bought for me. The walls were painted in a dark color of red and black with swirls mixing them together.

My furniture was silver or a nice grey whatever you wanted to call it. I had a gaming computer in the corner with three computer screens, - my laptop sitting on my bed, a large bookshelf most likely from my brothers selection of things he either wants me to read or that he knows I like. I another corner near my balcony I had a art bench that was most likely from my older sister for whenever I pick back up art. There was things for my hobbies all over the place in this room. I had a TV as well in the room with the few bean bag chairs and a gaming station with a shelf of games both in English and Japanese.

Over all this room reminded me of the one back home, however…

It was silent in this home.

I couldn't hear anything from the other rooms.

I didn't feel eyes on me, but then again I was left with my thoughts.

The only thing I could hear was the thoughts in my mind.

Looking out my window I saw the sky darkening. Hearing nothing but the sound of rustling trees as I watched the sky paint a masterpiece. Soon there was a knock on my door. It made me jump and I was glad no one was here to see that. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready." the butler stated. I frowned, I couldn't even hear his footsteps as I told him I would be right down. This place was so silent...did my folks pay for soundproof walls?

Well that will help if Haruhi comes over during a thunderstorm...but still this place was so silent. Walking to the dinner room I ate at the only place that held food. None of the staff stayed as I ate so I had no one to talk to. I frowned into my drink as I tried to finish my food. But I couldn't...for some reason the wide open empty space made me feel like I did out in public. Like I was being stared at because of my eyes.

Pushing my plate away I got up and left for my bedroom. I ate about half maybe a little less. Entering my bedroom I saw that the maid must have cleaned my uniform as it was hanging on my closet door. I frowned once more, I would have to talk with the staff about entering my room without asking, I don't care if I was in the room but otherwise I would not be okay with it.

Sitting on my bed I heard yet another knock on my door. "Yes?" I was getting tired of someone being her to bother me, specially someone I didn't really know. Despite the fact I didn't like the lonely feeling this home had.

"The bath is ready for you." it was the maid. She seemed nice but…

"Alright." I got up and grabbed some underwear and night clothes as I was lead to the bathing area. I waved goodbye to her as I set about my normal way of cleaning. Seeing she frowned as I waved her away I made plans for the next day to tell the butler that I don't do new people and others entering my room. Relaxing in the tub with the scented water I sighed, while this was nicer than the tub at the apartment I had spent a few years without it so suddenly having it back was not something I was used to.

For some reason I didn't think I would just drop back into my 'rich' lifestyle. And I was right. After 2 to 3 years in that apartment next to Haruhi I had grown to love the middle class way. The smaller space to work with, the sounds that could easily be heard in the building, and the fact I had no reason to worry about someone coming into my living space. Getting enough of the bath I got out and got dressed. Walking to my room I set my sights on the hall before me. It was screaming in wealth with the paintings and statues…

Getting into my room I went about setting up my computer near my bed I sent a small email to my mother about the stress before I logged off. Sighing I turned off my light and laid in my bed. It was soft. Way softer than the one I was used to. I felt like I would be comparing a lot of things to the last place I lived for a while.

-XxX-

Hearing my phone go off, I picked it up and saw a number I didn't recognize. Answering it I got greeted with one of the twins. Kaoru? He asked if I was was coming to school later and if he could borrow that book he saw me reading earlier this week. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I turned to my clock and saw it was almost time for school. I knew I would have slept in if he didn't call. Answering that I would bring it I looked and saw a few missed calls from Haruhi and a few missed texts. Sighing I knew the stress would keep me up later than I needed.

Answering her texts I went to get ready but when I went to leave for the tram the butler came forward and asked why I was wake at such an early time. I raised a looked said school. "I was told you were getting a few days off till you got used to living here."

I blinked. "Who told you that?"

"The head of the house."

"Dad…." I sighed and explained the kind of person he was, which the butler apologized right away and said I would be late if I took the tram so if I wanted to be on time I would have to take the car. I nodded and accepted that fact. Stating that afterwards I would take the tram to meet my friend at the school, he nodded as I got in the car.

Arriving on time, but causing a scene since I wasn't known to come from money many girls and boys stared. I didn't like it. Entering the classroom I sat in my seat and held out the book for Kaoru. When I thought maybe today would be a normal day a girl came up. "Angel I didn't know you had a car."

I smiled the best I could. "I do come from money if that's what you mean. I'm here to learn as long as I wish and, coming to school with Haruhi was personal choice. And at that time I lived closer to him."

"My family decided they wanted me in a home they could come and visit in. And I overslept so I had to take the car to make it today." I smiled my host smile as I went about getting ready for the school day to start.

-XxX-

After school and the club since it was just a planning day I headed to the tram with Haruhi. Getting on the tram with her I sat back and tried to count back from ten. Apparently no one in the school was aware I had come from a rather large and influential family. Many student tried to talk to me, some teachers tried to sugar coat everything I did.

It was frustrating.

Haruhi silently patted my shoulder as I got to my stop I waved goodbye to her as I started my walk back to my new home. Silently I missed the walks with Haruhi towards the apartment. While during those walks it was silent like now, I still had her company. Walking in threw the gate I sighed and continued the trek up to the door. Entering the house I didn't announce I was home, because in such a big house no one would hear.

Going straight to my bedroom I set up to do my homework. Getting about almost past half way done I heard a knock on the door. Seeing the butler come in he asked how school was. Giving him a simple answer, he said when supper would be done. Nodding I went about to complete my homework. Then my new butler stated he would wake me for the tram in the morning for school.

Giving my okay I closed my books and he left. I frowned at once more it was silent. Going to my computer setup so I could check my emails I knew that this setup with this house would take some time to get used to.

Maybe I should invite Haruhi over...for a sleepover...yeah that sounded like a wonderful idea. Okay time to run it by my mom.

 **This was a break from the story, look forward to more as the story gets more intense.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 - Jungle SOS

"Haru…"

"Yeah?"

"Were we just kidnapped?"

"Yup…"

"Your dad know?"

"Not sure."

There in front of us was a tropical paradise water park. Tamaki was waving at us, though I was already turning on my heel to leave with Haruhi in toe. Only for the twins call their maids to come and take us get fitted for swimsuits. I glared at the twin maids, which did nothing as they took off my clothes. Haruhi was struggling but to no effect.

"Here Haruhi, this would look nice on you." one of the maids stated.

"I'm not wearing a bikini."

"How about this one?"

"THATS JUST STRING! NO!"

Looking over the swimsuits I decided on finding one for my friend so she could leave. She looked ready to blow her top at the rate this was going. "Here Haru." I held out a cute one piece pink swimsuit. She glared at it as she took it to put on. I sighed as I turned to leave only for the twins to stand in my way.

My eye twitched as I realized they were going to do the same to me that they tried to do to Haruhi. "You go on Haru. I've got a battle to fight through."

"Good luck Angel."

"Thanks I'll need it."

After an issue of fighting back and forth with the maids I decided to give in and wear a stupid two piece. I sighed at the swimsuit in front of me. It was a white with black flowers two piece. But it looked more sport bras and boyshorts so it wasn't held together with just strings. Sighing I saw the maids guarding the door while watching me. "Don't watch, it's rude."

They sighed as they turned back around. Looking around I saw a window showing a lush jungle. Smirking I quietly opened the window and jumped out of it and headed towards the group once I saw Haruhi, who now had a yellow pull over on her, was sitting. Sitting next to her she raised a look at the fact I still had one my uniform. "Aren't you hot Angel?"

"Yes but beats a swimsuit with these guys around."

"Angel what ARE YOU WEARING?" the twins scowled.

"Clothes? Why wanted to see me in something else?" I smirked when they saw the maids slumped over after in defeat. Kaoru sighed as his brother patted his back.

"Angel-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey shouted as he came over from swimming in the pool. "Can you please swim with me?"

"I don't want to. Sorry Honey." Haruhi stated before I could. Honey teared up as he turned to me.

"Hey uh… I guess I'll stick my legs in while you swim about?" I stated as I tried to avoid tears. Honey brighten up as he pulled me to my feet. "Hold on let me take off my shoes first…"

"MAIDS ATTACK!"

Next thing I knew I was changed into the swim wear I was trying to avoid. Tamaki was shouting about decency while Haruhi was trying to get him to calm down. Something about how girls shouldn't show so much skin or something. I frown at the twin maids who look tripumpent. Turning to the twins who looked shocked at me same with Mori and Kyoya. I sighed.

"I would appreciate if you would stop eyeing me." I stated as I shifted in the suit.

Walking with Honey to kick my feet in the pool I saw Mori walk past but watching me for a moment before continuing towards Haruhi. I glared more at the water as I saw I couldn't see the bottom. I gulped silently as I watched Honey swim easily in the current. How can someone so small so easily swim in such a deep pool…

I sighed and looked up as I ignored the commotion of the twins and the king of the host club. Soon a loud rumble happened. Turning I saw a large wave crash forward towards Honey and myself. "Honey!" I reached out and grabbed his outstretched arm.

Pulling him out of the pool completely I didn't count on falling in nor the wave to hit me, pushing me past everyone I held my breath until I could much longer. Trying to ignore my fears I tried to get to the top and get some air. When I broke the surface I was hit by rocks that were for decor. Holding my breath as I was taken back under my eyes started to burn from the chlorine.

Finally getting to a still water I walked out of the pool. Dropping to my back I coughed and tried to ease my breathing. Turning to my side I tried to get up only for my legs to buckle under me. Crawling to the nearest tree I tucked under it. Shaking from my fear of deep water I tried to calm down. Normally in the past 3 years when dealing with this fear I had Haruhi or my family to help me calm down. 'Calm down Angel...you are a big girl. Get over your fear.'

Taking maybe a few moments I sat up, when the rain came pouring. Now this I like…

I relaxed in the rain as I walked in the direction of where the group was supposed to be. Only to hear some shouting. Blinking I recognized the voice as my head security officer. Why was he here?

Following the voice I entered to see some police officers on the ground while my entire 4 or 5 personal staff geared up as if they were off to fight in a war. My maid was hold a sniper rifle and a shotgun. My gardener was hold a small dagger. My chef was holding a type of short blade, but longer than a my security and butler were standing in a fighting position. They were facing the host club. Haruhi came into view when my gardener noticed her.

"You even kidnapped our mistresses best friend." He growled.

"We keep telling you!" Hikaru shouted.

"We are Angel's friends!" Kaoru stated.

"Really this is all a big misunderstanding." Kyoya stated.

"Takao, stand down." I stated as I walked out of the foliage.

"Milady are you unharmed?"

"A bit knocked around but otherwise I'm fine."

"You all are going to pay for this…"

"Momoko, they are my friends." I stated as I sighed.

It was silent was my personal's got out of fighting position and came close to me. "Then why didn't they notify me about you're trip?"

"I didn't know about it either…"

"I apologize for that. It was an error on my part." Kyoya stated as he tried to appease the group of bodyguards that their Angel seemed to have.

"See that it never happens again. Would you like a ride home milady?" Takao asked.

"Sure I just need to gather my stuff…" I walked away, but looked at Haruhi at the same time. She saw my look and followed me towards the changing room. Changing out of my swimsuit I sighed when Haruhi lightly touched my back.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as I get away from here. Sorry if I worried you Haru.."

"Alright…"

"You want to sleepover?" I asked all of the sudden.

"Let me ask my dad and I call you if I can."

"Alright. See later then."

"See ya Angel."

Walking out in my uniform and now dry I stepped towards the car my butler had opened the door of. Before getting a person called out to me, it was Kyoya? "Angel, I'd like to apologize to you personally about this. I was unaware that you had a head officer I was to notify."

I sighed. "Understable. Just know Kyoya-senpai, They won't let this slide a second time. I'll...see you at school." And I got in fully for my butler to close the door. Leaning back in my seat I buckled as I took a nap in the back seat of my car.

 **Sorry for the late post. I'll see you next time. Read Review and Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7.5 - Haruhi's Move

I sighed as I watched Ranka pace in my living room. It was the weekend and there was no club activities until the following week where I heard from Kyoya that they were to go to the beach. After the issue a few days ago with my security team he had started to make sure that I knew when they would have an outing outside of school. Which I appreciated, though not telling my best friend about it was a little mean. But Kyoya said Tamaki wanted it to be a surprise.

But back at the issue at hand

I had receive a early call from Ranka about needing to meet up with me. My butler said he'd let me know the moment he would arrive. Thing was...it was around four in the morning, the sun hadn't even graced the sky yet. Ranka was in a state of panic. He was talking really fast while pacing a hole in my floor. My butler stood at the door watching confused at what Ranka was so worried about. I just wanted the man to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack.

"Ranka, sit. Now." Ranka stopped at the strong and commanding tone, he turned and looked at me. My tone was that of a force, my father and mother made sure to teach her how to give off a commanding tone for when I would be meeting other high class people or for when I get a position in the company's my family owned. "Sit." And he sighed and sat on the chair. He picked up the cooling cup of tea that was got for us earlier. "Take a large deep breath and tell what's wrong."

He sipped the drink before taking a few deep breaths. "I lost my position at the bar last week...I...have to find a new job at the end of today or I'll miss the payment on the apartment. I already took out payments to pay the bills but I can't get them to pay my rent. Good jobs aren't looking for any workers within our area. So I'm struggling to get things put together for Haruhi and I. I don't want my little Haru to become homeless."

I frowned at the idea of Haruhi and her father becoming homeless. No way I would not have it happen. They had been there for I when she first started out in the country and now was my chance to return the favor. "Dachi. How's the work in _that_ street?"

"Currently looking for hands milady." he stated as he had a look of understanding now on his face.

"Okay. Ranka here's the deal." He looked at me confused. "If you lose the apartment you are to come to here to live until you get everything settled. If staying here for free bothers you, on your free time you can help out the other servants for a small pay to get you started."

"Oh Angel I can't ask you of that."

"Ranka you are in a bad position. Similar to me when I first started out here. Let me return the favor." I smiled. "Now, shall we figure out how to tell little Haruhi?"

"Angel dear you live up to your name. You truly are an angel."

I couldn't help but smile and waved to Dachi. "See to it that the school is made notice of Haruhi's new address, but make sure you tell them it is not to be made public. Under no reason is others to know about her living here."

"Well do milady. Shall I send a car for Haruhi-sama to be brought here?"

"Yes, and make sure to tell her nothing. We will explain everything to her." I stated with a smile to Ranka. "Now Ranka since the landlord might try to demand payment, I would like to go with you to see him. I want to make sure its solved peacefully."

"Alright." He sighed.

-XxX- 15 minutes later -XxX-

Standing at the landlords house I saw the state he was in. He was rather well off for a middle class. But I was frowning at how he was not waving on the price for Ranka or giving him a extending date, if anything he was threatening to raise the price. The man was even talking smack about Ranka's style choices and threatening to end his lease early to match the extra payment. Having seen enough I stood up from my seat. "Sir, if you simply wait a week I'm sure Ranka could get a payment in."

"No, I won't give that _thing_ an extension. And that's final. Either he makes the payment at the end of the day or he has about 4 days to move out."

Ranka looked sad and I frowned at the man. "Ranka how much is the rent?"

"Oh so the cross-dresser is going to have a child pay for his rent?" He sneered at me, I glared at him.

"You apparently don't know who I am…" I stated, now I don't go throwing around my name but this man was pushing my buttons. "Takao, gather Ranka we are leaving."

"But Angel!" Ranka stated as he was lead outside and I glared at the man as we left. He seemed uncomfortable at my gaze but tried to remain still as we left.

-XxX- Outside -XxX-

"Ranka I'll be buying this compex once I get the okay from my folks. You go ahead and grab anything you can to take it to my car. You and Haru will live with me until I can get you guys a house of your own. Either a house or an apartment, doesn't matter to me, but this man will regret this." I stated as I walked with Ranka to his apartment despite his words against it.

After we got things Ranka and Haruhi couldn't live without, things like clothes and family things. The car was packed with things Ranka couldn't live without. Things like stuff from Haruhi's mom. I nodded as I entered my house and waved for my butler and maid to take everything and set them up in a spare room. Entering my living room I was a livid, Haruhi who was looking confused at all her mothers stuff being walked down the hall. Sighing I sat next to her and rubbed my eyes. "Angel why-"

"Talk to your father about it please. All I will tell you that you will be living with me for a bit."

She frowned and nodded as she went to talk to her father who waved her over. I sighed and walked out the back to the garden. Sitting down I sighed as I tried to calm down. That owner wasn't this mean when I had lived there. And I was sure I didn't look that different from when I lived in that complex. Which meant, he treated all the middle or lower class of his tenants like that. Pulling out my cell I called my mom.

"Hello Little Angel, everything okay?" my moms voices called out worried.

"Hey mama, sorry for calling so late for you but I need your help on something." Then I took to explaining what had happened and Haruhi's current situation.

"Hmm, very well dear. I'll talk to your father about it. But I think he will agree. This is not okay and Haruhi and Ranka have been so kind to you. So I can understand you wanting to help. I'll call you tonight after telling you're father."

"Thank you mama." And I hung up after she did.

I sighed and looked up at the early morning sky. I heard sounds from behind me as Haruhi sat next to me. "Angel you don't have to do this."

"Haru...let me help. You and your father have done so much for me. So please…"

She sighed as she nodded. "So...it will be like a extended sleepover." Haruhi smiled at me, I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you the rooms you and Ranka can use." I got up and lead my friend around the house. Ranka had joined us as we walked when we passed the kitchen.

"Haru, daddy is going to work hard so we can get our own place again okay?"

"Okay dad."

I smiled at them as I sat at my place at the table, breakfast was being served and Haruhi and Ranka seemed to be entertaining to watch as they ate as they put it 'rich' people food. I mean sure I hadn't have had this in years but still. Having Haruhi and her dad here might make staying here at this house a little better…

 **-Xxx**

 **Sorry for the wait!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8 - The Sun, the Sea and The Host Club

Walking down the hallway I sighed as I heard giggles from the other female students. Haruhi was not with me this time as I left the library. She had decided to study in the club room while I went to the library. Ignoring the stares I heard my nickname being called out by one of the boys of a classroom I past. "Hey Angel…"

Turning I saw a boy who was a little taller the twins with dirty blonde hair walkover. "You got a minute?"

"Not long but sure. Something the matter?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the Akihabara con fest this weekend?"

I blinked. "No way that's this weekend?"

"I thought you knew? My younger brother expressed he wanted to go with you."

"Ah you're Sosuke's brother. Sorry for realizing sooner."

"No worries Angel. So about that event?"

"I would love to but the club has an event planned for the weekend." I frowned a slightly dark cloud appearing over me. The older sibling laughed and waved off his hand.

"I see. I'll explain to him. See ya Angel."

"Bye…" I walked away as I headed toward the club room. That right I was hoping to go to the anime convention but the host club expected my partisation in going to the beach.

The beach… where there is deep water…

I suppressed a shiver as I entered the club room. When I saw Tamaki wielding a baseball bat and the fact that the entire floor was covered in mannequins with swimsuits I felt a sigh try to escape me. The twins then saw me enter and came running over. "We got swimsuits for you to wear as well."

"No thanks even if we do go to the beach I won't get in the water."

":Ehhh~ Why not?"

"No real reason." I shrugged and walked over to Haruhi. "Haru, we'd have to hit the library later for that book the school doesn't own a copy." I stated as I sat down next to her. She sighed and nodded.

-XxX-

Staring at the water I shifted in my shirt and jeans. I had to wear extra bindings to cover the fact I was a girl. It hurt quite a lot but I didn't want my woman parts appearing when near water. As I laid near the rock cliff I watched the club interact with girls.

"Angel?" Looking up I saw a few of my girls walking over.

"Hello."

"You're not wearing a swimsuit?"

"Ah, no I don't want to get in the water."

"Then would you mind if we sat with you?"

"Not at all."

The girl's faces brightened as they sat near me. "Did you remember to put on shun screen?" I smiled at them.

"Ah I did." A girl stated but another frowned. "I did in some areas."

"Why?" I blinked stunned. Did she want to get burned?

"I uh can't reach my back very well."

"Oh I see, would you like some help?" I smiled. She turned red and nodded, handing me her sunscreen. The other girls giggled as I helped the guest put on sun lotion on her back. She giggled with I put it on her sides. I smiled at her as she turned a little red. "Are you tickles?"

"A little." She giggled again. I smiled as I finished with the lotion.

"There now you won't burn in the sun." The other girls were giggling as I sat and talked with them. It was nice, I enjoyed the moist heat and the smell of the ocean.

"Hey Angel, do you want to go up on the cliff with us?" Some of Haru's guest asked me.

"Sure. Why don't you girls go have some fun on beach and we can continued our talks when I get back."

They blinked and smiled as they went to spend time with other hosts. Walking up to the cliffs with the other girls I smiled at the view. The sun was setting and I smiled at the girls. "Thanks for inviting me up here. It a wonderful view. The girls smiled then frowned as I turn and saw three drunk men walking up.

"What's this a long boy with so many pretty girls?"

"Hey- this is a private beach." one of the girls stated scared. I frowned as they tried to get near the girls. In of which I stepped in right away.

"Back off." I glared. It seemed to scare two of the three. Soon one screamed as I saw a bunch of shellfish sticking to his back.

Next thing I knew Haru was being backed towards the cliff. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So when the guy pushed her off I pushed myself off the guy to held my wrist and swung my arm out and launched Haruhi back onto land but I fell towards the ocean.

Looking up at the sky as I fell I knew that there was a chance that I'd die from this. After all...I couldn't swim.

-XxX-POV CHANGE-XxX-

Hikaru and I growled at the men who we tied up as we saw the boss dive in after Angel. I frowned at the face that she didn't resurface. I mean she had to know how to swim right? Haruhi was standing looking over at the water shocked as she saw the boss walk out of the water with an unconscious Angel in his arms. Haruhi made a beeline for her as did the rest of us. Kyoya waved off the girls with promise they'd be let know how Angel was and then card off the trespassers to the police.

Walking over we saw Haruhi was trying to not get into a yelling match with the boss about fighting the three men. Angel started to wake up at this point. Seeing her eyes open and look around dazed made me release a breath I was holding since she was taken out of the water.

-XxX-Back to normal POV-XxX-

Looking around I saw Haruhi getting yelled at and then the look of anger on Tamaki's face when he turned to me after he sat me back on the ground. Standing I looked around shocked. What happened? I recalled...Haruhi getting pushed over the ocean and I…

Dear lord I tried to save her and only put myself in danger… I can understand why Tamaki would be upset with me. But as he yelled at me for my own stupidity I lowered my head. Something about me...I don't like being yelled at. I may not be able to swim and I know I could have just killed myself at that point. I know what I did was wrong. But please...stop yelling at me… I was wrong. I get it. So please, just stop yelling at me.

After Haruhi walked over to me and glared at Tamaki she lead me to the house where we'd be staying. I kept my head down as I left a confused host club behind. This was how I found myself in a room with Haruhi who was hugging me.

"I know you were trying to help me Angel. But you only put yourself in danger. What were you thinking?" She asked softly.

"I wasn't Haru. All I saw was my best friend needing help and so I rushed in to help without thinking. I'm… I'm sorry." I stated in a choked voice.

"I won't yell at you Angel. I promise. So please look at me?" Haruhi stated I lifted my head up to see a sad smile on her face. I hugged her tightly.

"We won't tell anyone at home about this right?"

"Yeah it'll only worry dad and your family. And since we are fine it doesn't need to be said."

"Yeah if my guards found out they'd never let me leave the house with the host club ever again." I laughed a little.

"There's a smile." Haruhi smiled at me. "Come on we need to go to dinner."

"Let's change first." Haruhi nodded as Haruhi changed into a dress her dad packed and I changed into a dress of my own.

While Haruhi's was dressed in a pale pink dress that was to the shins I dressed myself into a dress that was light purple and had small ruffles on the sleeves. I had taken off my chest blindings because now they were soaked. Hearing a knock on the door Haru answered and saw it was Mori. He stared at us for a bit before speaking. "Dinner is ready."

We nodded as we left with him to follow. I saw Haruhi look out the window and I frowned at the clouds. Entering the room with the rest of he host club I stood back as they complimented her. Mori nudged me in and I sighed as I entered but went to sit next to Haruhi. I had three eyes on me as I also got compliments but I didn't look up. Kyoya was staring as was Kaoru and Mori as I sat away from the group.

Dinner turned out to be a mess as Haruhi had a big appetite for the crab while I didn't eat any. Kyoya notice this first. "Angel you need to eat."

"Not really hungry right now." I mumbled out. After the argument between Haruhi and Tamaki, the blond and Kyoya left the table. Standing up I said my thanks for the food and left the room.

"You're really not going to eat Angel?" Kaoru stated. Hikaru looked over as well I shook my head as I left for the bedroom I was taken to when we first arrived at the villa. It was a room for both myself and Haruhi during our stay here. Hearing the rain start up I frowned and wondered if Haruhi would make it back to me before her fears got the better of her.

After a while I heard the thunder. Getting up I started to search for my best friend. Only to see the rest of the host club in the living room, even Kyoya was there but Haruhi and Tamaki wasn't. Looking around I was about to leave to continue searching when the twins pulled me in. "Angel we have a question."

Sighing I turned to them. "Yes?"

"Can you swim?" Hikaru asked.

"...a little."

"Then what were you thinking when you jumped after Haruhi if you can't swim very well?"

"...I wasn't thinking. I just saw my best friend in trouble and knew I had to act." I stated and then mumbled out my next sentence. "Better me than her."

"What was that." The twins stated shocked. They heard that? Dammit…

I didn't say anything as I tried to walk away.

"Angel." Kyoya stated as he walked over. He would seem he heard as well. "Tell us why you would think that."

"You guys recall how I stated I was against Renge's plan to reform me?"

Everyone blinked, shocked at the question and confused as to why I was bring that up. "Yeah she wanted you to play off depression." Honey stated

"I suffer from Depression. I've been doing better since I met Haruhi. So when I saw her in danger my only thought was I needed to save her even if it put me in danger. I may not be able to swim nor do I like the thought of deep water but the idea of Haruhi suddenly being gone from my life scared me more. Like I said….better me than her."

"That's not healthy." Kyoya stated with a frown. I sighed and shook my head as I tried to leave again to find Haruhi. The thunder reminding me that I needed to find her. "Does Haruhi know about this dangerous thought process?"

"I believe so. Can we go find Haruhi?"

"Sure I'd like to talk with her about this." Kyoya stated with a frown as the host club followed me to find my best friend.

And how we found her?

Tamaki had taken to helping Haruhi in getting over her fears of thunder and lightning on his own. Sure it looked a lot like S and M stuff but I cracked a smile when Haruhi went with me into the car as we were off to go home. Kyoya and the rest of the host club left Tamaki running after the car as we left. In this time the host club asked Haruhi about my depression and she stated that as it's not a happy topic they should leave it be. I smiled at her and leaned my head back as I tried to ignore he stares of those who thought that they wanted to know more. Either to help me or to try to find ways to make me feel like I shouldn't feel the way I do.

 **Sorry for the late update**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9 - A Challenge from Lobelia Girls Academy!

Ignoring the mess around I waited for Haruhi to finish talking with the other students so we could head to the club together. It's been a since they host club found out about my depression. But luckily I bounced back from it so they started to leave me alone. Though Kyoya was watching me more closely now. Sighing I smiled at a few girls who looked over at me as I read the poster about the different clubs that were performing at our school. The one from Lobelia caught my attention to be honest. Not gonna lie that I enjoy musicals no matter how they are performed.

Seeing Haruhi get forced to go buy more coffee I walked off with her, avoiding the twins completely. "Hey Haruhi mind if I join you?"

"Nah, at you'll give me someone to talk to during this trip."

After hearing about the twin I looked at them as they laughed with some of the boys from the class. Huh so they used to be recluse?

-XxX-

Walking with Haruhi as we headed back to school ground for the club meeting I didn't take into account of running into someone. Seeing Haruhi slip I went to catch her only to see someone already doing so. A hand landed on my shoulder and I saw that the person was an older girl who smiled at the two of us. "It would be a shame if you two go hurt little misses."

I would deny the blush I got from her smile in a heartbeat.

-XxX-

Walking with Haru and the Lobelia student I saw another girl who was closer to my age stare at me as we made our presence known to the host club. The long haired Lobelia student smiled at me as I fought a blush. I shifted in my spot, I don't think I've ever felt shy when faced with a pretty girl before…

Haruhi looked at me confused as she and her friend walked over. "Oh my what a lovely Lily you found Benibara-sama." she gently touched my face. I blinked and felt like I should hide my eyes. "Such pretty gems her eyes are."

I looked at her shocked and smiled a bit.

After a lot of flirting from Benibara and the first year I smiled at the girl who caught my eyes or rather who I caught the eyes of. Hearing her name was Chizuru and her friend was Hanako. That they were part of the Zuka Club I smiled. They were the club that I was interested in watching their performance of. "It's nice to meet you Chizuru. I'm Angel." I stated as I walked over to her. She smiled at me and waved her hand down the side of my cheek.

Hearing the host club laugh at them made me frown a little. Hearing how the Lobelia Academy does things made me smile a bit. And when the Zuka club started to talk about how their club works I had to wonder. Did the world truly think that about women kind.

Walking over with Haruhi to make out guests some coffee we offered some as I put out some biscuits to eat with them. "I made these earlier today for the club but would you like to have some?"

"A real treasure you are my dear." Chizuru stated as I smiled at her a little.

"You girls are all wrong! Where is the fruitfulness of love between a girl and another girl!? Why else would God have created Adam and Eve?!" Hearing that I stopped.

The guests had taken the plate of biscuits, and lucky that too because at those words I ended up dropping the tray I was holding. It cause Haruhi to jump a bit along with the host club members I looked down and set the tray on a nearby table as I left the room.

I walked away I felt like there was a lot wrong with the situation. Did the host club think I as disgusting? Or did they not realize I was bi? Hearing footsteps behind me I turned and saw an upset Haruhi. She walked past me clearly not happy. Next thing I knew Benibara and her club was next to me explaining what happened when I left. I frowned at the idea that the club was taking our stuff and selling it.

"My dear maiden do you wish to stay at the host club knowing what you know now?" Chizuru asked as she held my hand gently.

I frowned as I sighed. "It's not like I can transfer, my father already paid for the school fees. So I can't transfer without his permission."

"Your father, does he react the same as those host club member do?"

"What do you mean?" I raised my head.

"Did your father try to disown you for being who you are?"

"Actually no. I supports me most of the time, only if its dangerous is when he says no. And my brother is okay with me being bi even offered to take care of some bullies I had back in America."

"Well you have a lucky few of men who don't shun the women kind. But still ask if you can transfer to Lobelia, explain what had happened and we will accept you into the Zuka Club just like Haruhi."

I blinked and smiled at Chizuru. "I'll think about it tonight. And I'll be sure to attend your performance tomorrow."

"Ah, a fan are you. Well then we await for your answer." And with that they left.

Walking away I started to head home only for the host club to be about looking for someone. Most likely Haruhi, and knowing her she'd already be at my house. Walking past the club members Tamaki stopped in front of me crying. "Angel I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"

I blinked and frowned at him as I moved past him. I needed time to think and to do that I need to move away from the club members. "Angel wait!" Kaoru stated as he and his twin walked over.

"Are you really a lesbian?" Hikaru asked in a hushed voice.

"No I'm bi. Now please leave me alone I need to think." And I walked to the front gate a few girls heard that statement and started to talk. Some with giggles and some of the boys with blushing faces as they watched me leave. Now that happened I'd bet tomorrow that the school will know that the American Transfer Student is a Bi Human Being. We'll see if that changes anything.

-XxX-

Entering my house I saw Haruhi was sitting in the living room, having calmed down we talked about what we needed to do. Haru explained she wasn't going to transfer I explained I had thought about it but I wasn't going to since I wasn't about to leave Haruhi with the debt. She smiled at me and we nodded. Our decision was made. Talking and relaxing as we ate out dinner I told Haruhi how the school might treat me differently since I stated to the twins and the club in a public place that I was bi. She smiled and patted my head. "I won't shun you Angel remember that."

I smiled at her as she and I did our homework together.

-XxX-

Watching the performance I smiled at the Zuka Club as I walked out towards the club room. Walking with Haru I saw the Zuka club standing there waiting for us. Hearing how confident they were about us leaving Ouran I sighed I hate disappointing others but I knew I couldn't leave Ouran. Seeing the host club dress as girls made me blink and my mind to shut down.

Hearing them talk I shared a look with Haruhi and soon we both started laughing. I leaned away from the host club members as they chased Haruhi around I was leaning against the wall trying to not bust a gut.

"Really… What's the matter with you guys." I chuckled out as I held a hand out for Haruhi to stand up.

"We wanted to spend the host club time with you guys." Kaoru stated. Haruhi and I blinked at that. They didn't shun me for being bi?

"Have you made your decision fair maidens?"

Haruhi gave her reasons and I smiled and shook my head sadly at Chizuru who frowned slightly at me.

"We'll not give up on you maidens. We will save you." and with that they left. I closed the door behind them. Hearing Renge give her two cents I smiled at Haruhi.

The host club was fool of goofs that was for sure.

 **Two episodes in one day?! WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10 - The Host club visits

Waking to an early morning phone call I checked to see that it was Tamaki. Groaning I looked at the clock. It was freaking 4AM! Shutting off my phone to silent I rolled back over to go back to sleep.

-XxX-

Tamaki: And now Angel isn't answering!

Hikaru: Boss she must be sleeping

Kaoru: Like we were doing until you called…

Honey: It is late Tama-chan

Tamaki: But what if Haruhi AND Angel got kicked out of their homes!

Tamaki: What if Haruhi is now on the street and Angel is lost trying to get them a home!?

Tamaki: What if Haruhi gets kidnapped?! What if they grabbed Angel when she would try to help her?!

Tamaki: We need to save them!

Kyoya: Tamaki. Shut up. They are fine. They live in the same apartment complex. For our data nothing had changed.

Tamaki: BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Tamaki: We need to give a visit! Prepare yourselves, at 9 we'll visit!

…

Tamaki: Guys?

Tamaki: Anyone?!

Kyoya: They are either sleeping or getting ready. Sleep is what I'm doing till it gets closer to the time. Now stop texting us.

-XxX-

Waking up at 8 I rolled over and stretched. Seeing I was spammed with text messages I checked and saw what happened. I sighed as I realized that the club members would find out we moved and they would freak out even more. Getting up I walked to shower and start my day. Dressing in a tank top and shorts I threw on a large sweater that my older brother gave me. Entering the living room I saw Haruhi was up and eating breakfast, a plate was sat out for me right next to her. "Morning."

"Morning Angel."

"So apparently the host club are going to be visiting our old home."

"Great...wait. Doesn't Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai know you live here?"

"They messaged each other around 4AM. So I doubt they recalled that fact so early in the morning. Plus they don't know about you living here either."

"What should we do?"

"Well...if Kyoya didn't update his information then they will still go to the old apartment… And to be honest it' our break. Why do we need to spend it with them when we see each other at the club almost every day?"

"So you want a break just as much as I do." She smiled.

I nodded as I finished my food. I sent a message to Mori stating if they were to come over to give me a heads up because of security reasons. I got a text back from Honey stating they will come by after they visited Haruhi. I chuckled at that fact while Haru looked at me. I showed her the texts and she sighed.

-XxX-

Sitting in my library, I got a text from Kyoya.

Kyoya: I wasn't informed that you and Haruhi moved in together. Or the fact you moved at all.

I smiled at him as I sent him a response.

Angel: I wasn't aware I was to let you know. Is there a problem?

Kyoya: Tamaki is freaking out about how you and Haruhi aren't at the apartment complex like in my notes. Be wary Tamaki is piling up in the car to head over to your new place. He has it in his mind that Haruhi was kidnapped.

Angel: Haru's fine. And so is Ranka. I guess I can trust you with this information…

Kyoya: What information…

Angel: Haruhi and Ranka are staying with me for a bit till they can afford a new place. Don't tell Tamaki. I don't need him trying to come over every day. My head of security still isn't happy with the host club. And if anyone tries to force their way in my head office is not in a good mood today.

Kyoya: understandable. Very well we'll see you later.

Getting up I got dressed and informed the staff of the clubs visit while I told Ranka over text since he was still job hunting. Next I went to Haruhi's room where she was studying. Telling her she sighed and started to get dressed. Which I went to my room to get dressed as well. Getting dressed in a simply white shirt with a tank top over it and a pair of capris. I wasn't dressed in my bindings so my chest was very noticeable in the clothes same with my curves. Walking to the garden I heard the buzzer showing we had guests. I waved my butler away who nodded as he went back to attend his work.

Walking over I buzzed the gate to let them in. Seeing them pile out of the car and run over, Tamaki was freaking out and speaking way to fast for me to take in what he was saying. Soon Haruhi walked over glaring. "Tamaki-senpai I can hear you all the way upstairs."

"Haruhi! You're safe!"

Sighing I let the host club in and allowed them to look around. Around the mid afternoon the group was done snooping around when Ranka came back. After a small talk from that and how he didn't not like Tamaki due to Haruhi I sighed as my maid came in and asked if they were staying for dinner. I stated no, which got the twins and Tamaki pouting at me.

"I'm not feeding you when you have food at your own homes. Besides we will be seeing each other tomorrow. So it's not like we aren't seeing each other in forever."

Soon the club started to leave Kaoru though asked if he and Hikaru could come back to hang out. I stated that they could come back next week. They cheered and I straight up told Tamaki no when he tried to join in. He was pouting a lot as he walked out the door. I waved goodbye at Honey and Mori as Kyoya was the last at my door. "I'll see you at school then."

"Yes...next time let me know when something like this transpires."

"Very well. It's understandable, that you would have wanted to know."

He hummed as he turned and left. Waving as they got in their car to leave. Haruhi walked over as they left the gate. "Well that went better than it could have if that came to my apartment."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile.

"They could have showed up and tried to demand to eat our limited food. Dad could have reacted badly. And who knows what's going through their heads. Imagine them in that small apartment."

I thought about it. "Yeah you got a point. Tamaki could have done something stupid, like trip and fall on you and Ranka would be in over protective mode without warning." I laughed.

"Don't even joke on that." she pouted as she walked away with a slightly pinked cheeks. I smiled at her retreating figure as I went to the library to continue reading.

 **Update! Yey! Trying to get updates out. Most knows how this episode normally goes but since I have them living with Angel, it's short and not really canon. But then again Angel's not even canon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11 - Brother's a Prince? And Siblings visit?

Walking into the club room and seeing the mess with the small blond girl I smiled as I watched them. I was leaning against the side of the door when Nekozawa-senpai called out. I greeted him as everyone looked shocked that he was a blond. Or at least that had to be a reason. Watching the scene fall out and Nekozawa run away in clear distress I frowned at Haruhi's words about siblings.

As she said that my phone rang, sneaking out to the hallway I answered it. "Hello this is Angel."

"Sorry to tell you this Squirt… but the cubs and twins…"

I blinked when he told me the information. Walking back into the room I saw they were all too busy to really notice if I left. Deciding to text Kaoru, Haruhi and Kyoya about having a state of emergency on my way out. Leaning back into the hall I told my brother about having the possibility of taking care of it.

"Sure thing Superman, I'll find them. Are they to stay or be sent home right away?"

"Father said they can stay for a few days but mother stated they have to accompany you to school. They know to not say anything about the gender thing."

I sighed and stayed that I would quickly talk to the headmaster about this before getting my security to start looking for them. Hanging up the phone I went inside as Renge came up from her platform. Picking up my bag I walked out. Pretty sure none of them saw me.

Walking to the headmaster's office I got to see him right away. He look similar to his son Tamaki. I sat when he waved his hand to a chair. "What do I owe this pleasant visit McCarter-chan?"

"5 of my young siblings snuck their way onto a public airplane and are on their way here. My parents asked me to watch them until they can get over here to pick them up. However they will not stay at home without a major fight. So my father requested that I allow them to come to classes with me. They won't be a burden I promise and my mother agreed to pay a temporary fee if you would allow them onto campus so I can keep an eye on them."

The headmaster sighed. "Siblings huh. How old are they?"

"My younger sisters are twins at the age of 12 while my other siblings are triplets and are of the age of 8."

"Are they well versed in Japanese or our culture?"

"To honest no. They are not. The twins studied French and Italian while the triplets are still learning about America, They have started learning German customs and language."

"Hmm. This will be a good experience for them then. Very well. I'll call your father and tell him that they can stay on campus with you. Just know any damages I'll have to bill you and your family."

"Thank you very much Headmaster. I'll go now I need to find them before they end up in Okinawa or something." I smiled as he laughed. Bowing I exited as I left the campus to track down my younger siblings.

-XxX-

I arrived at the airport with my butler waiting in the car. I stood there dressed in my school uniform since I didn't have time to change. Looking around I saw a security officer trying to talk to a pair of twins who had triplets on the verge of tears clinging to them. Looking closer I heard the officer speaking in Japanese. "Where are your parents? Are you lost? Can you understand me?"

Walking closer the cubs saw me and rand to me, the twin had tears in their eyes as well and saw me a second after the cubs and ran and hid behind me as well. The office looked at me and came over to asked what my relation to them was. "Are they you're siblings young man?"

"Yes sir. I was having a hard time finding them since they never gave me the information for their plane trip. Thank you for keeping them safe till I could get here." I bowed a little, he smiled and waved his hand and left.

Leaning down Karin latched onto my back while Drake and Franklin were held in my arms. I turned to the twins to see them looking scared and ashamed. They can't speak or read Japanese yet so I smiled sadly at them and nodded my head towards the exit and as I walked the twins held my jacket end as they walked closely to me.

Entering the car I saw that my siblings had calmed down from their tears but now they were shifting every so often as the ride went on. "D-does father and mother know?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I got called about your little adventure the moment you five went missing. So father said you can stay for a few days while they get things ready to leave to come and get you."

"A-are you angry Angel?"

"Aren't you worried about mother and father being angry over me?" I stated as I raised an eyebrow at the cubs.

"We know they aren't happy. B-but you're harder to read sis…" Isabelle stated as she played with her hair.

I smiled softly. "While I'm not happy about your little escape without telling me i would be lying to say I haven't missed you guys since I came here. I thought I'd have to wait till father could come to Japan during a business trip or even wait another year or two to finish high school before coming home."

The cubs smiled and curled around me as the twins linked arms with each other and curled around the cubs. It must have been a hard plane ride, I thought as we pulled up into the house. Looking outside the car I saw that another car was at our house seeing Haruhi and the host club made me blink. Oh...crap I forgot to text them about leaving early.

Shaking my siblings awake I nodded towards the house, they smiled at the sight of it but frowned when they saw my club members. The door opened and I stepped out with the cubs still in my arms and the twins hiding behind me. "Sorry I forgot to text you that I had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave Angel-chan?" Honey asked he looked at the cubs and my twin siblings.

"These five escaped the bodyguard and got on a plane and flew out here without permission from the parents. They are going to stay for a few days but they don't speak Japanese or know how to read it. So if you can speak in English with them it'd be easier for them to relax."

"Of course dear Angel-chan! Your siblings will be treated with such kindness!" Tamaki stated in english causing them to look up and peek at the blonde.

"Well it would seem they are tired from the plane trip so I need to get them situated. Thanks for bring Haruhi from school.

"We can't stay and meet your siblings?" Hikaru asked.

"Not right now they need to sleep. They will be coming with me to school tomorrow before my father and mother come over the weekend to take them home."

"Okay."

With that they left. Haruhi explained all I missed while I was taking care of my family issue. I smiled at her when she mentioned that Nekozawa might have rekindle his relationship with his sister. I nodded knowing that it should be fine. Siblings have ways of working out. Putting the siblings down as they slept off their jet lag I sat and did homework with Haruhi.

 **Short chapter but this chapter didn't really have much Angel could do so I gave her an out LOL**


End file.
